


Family Ties

by Betitaintme



Series: Bitten [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AGAIN with the crying...., Angst, Anxiety, Isaac still has a potty mouth, M/M, My Awkward Attempts At Sex Scenes, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Scenting, Touching, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betitaintme/pseuds/Betitaintme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after Bitten and Dear Old Dad.  Eric is settling in to his new life with Isaac and the rest of the pack.  It is bad enough that he has to deal with an unexpected separation from his new mate.  Unbeknownst to anyone though, someone has been watching and waiting for the right time to settle an old score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What? No!” Eric says “Why does it have to be you? Why can’t he take Scott or Jackson?” Isaac winces at the flood of anxiety and fear from his mate before sighing and continuing. “I’m Derek’s second it is protocol that I go with him. If I don’t it will look like we’re not taking the meeting seriously. It’s very important that we maintain these treaties.” “Why does it have to be so formal? Why can’t you just call each other or bleed on some papyrus to show your good will. Or use Skype. This isn’t the 1800’s why….” Isaac crosses the floor to where Eric is pacing and wringing his hands. “Baby come here.” Reaching out Isaac pulls his frantic mate in to an embrace. “Why can’t I come with you?” Eric whimpers in to Isaac’s chest. “It’s a show of trust that we go to their territory without the rest of our pack. When they have come here it’s been the Alpha and their second. This time they are hosting the meeting.” Eric shudders before saying weakly “Can’t I stay at the hotel or something they don’t have to know.” Isaac chuffs out a soft chuckle. “No baby we’ll be staying at their pack home. It’s only for a few days we’ll be able to talk on the phone and text each other.”

Eric pulls back and looks at Isaac. Isaac frowns at Eric’s tear stained face and the look of near panic on his mates face. “It’s not right Isaac. I don’t like this. Something bad is going to happen I can feel it.” Isaac sighs as he brings his hands up and gently holds Eric’s face rubbing the tears away with his thumbs. “Remember in Texas when you dealt with those hunters at your house? Even though I was terrified. Even though I wanted nothing more than to lock you away so you’d be safe. I trusted you. Will you trust me?” Eric frowns exhaling shakily. “I trust you and our pack. It’s the rest of the world that makes me worry.” Isaac moves his hands down to Eric’s shoulders squeezing slightly. “Hale pack and Jones pack have been allies for decades. It’s not a dangerous situation it’s just a formality. We’ll be safe I promise…Trust me?” Eric takes a deep calming breath and nods his head. “Sorry to be so needy.” He finally says. “I’m smothering you.” Eric frowns looking at his feet. Isaac smiles fondly gently lifting Eric’s face. “Baby boy you’re not needy you’re my mate….my treasure. Your feelings are not trivial. I love every minute we spend together. I just can’t get out of this I would if I could. I promise that I’ll make it up to you.” Eric sighs forcing a small smile. “You don’t have to make anything up to me puppy. This is just another part of being a wolf I have to get used to.” Isaac pulls Eric against his chest and rubs his back and asks. “Can I make you lunch?” he asks. “Why don’t we go get something? Ask Derek if he wants to come too?” Eric says. Isaac smiles “Sure I’ll go ask him.” Eric smiles and walks in to the closet.

“So how did it go?” Derek asks when Isaac walks in to the study. “About like we’d expected.” Isaac says sighing with a deep frown on his face. “You shouldn’t have waited so long to tell him. He’s your mate. Not just that but he’s still new it’s not fair to spring this on him at the last minute. His emotions are still unstable.” Derek says sternly. “I know. I just…. It physically hurts when he’s upset. I hate it when he is not happy.” Isaac says guiltily. “Want to come have lunch with us?” “Sure.” Derek says grabbing his jacket.

A short while later they are seated in their usual booth at their favorite diner. Derek can feel Eric’s sadness and worry but says nothing. The waitress has just set down their food and walked away when Derek blows the whole day. “Are you packed?” looking at Isaac. Isaac’s eyes go wide and he freezes. Derek groans inwardly and looks to Eric who had just dropped his fork. “When are you leaving?” Eric asks softly. “Baby please I…” Isaac starts reach for Eric but stops when Eric speaks again his tone cold and dangerous. “Isaac…when..are..you..leaving?” “Tomorrow morning.” Isaac whispers. Eric’s eyes flash a furious bright orange and the _entire_ pack flinches at the explosion of hurt and anger over the bond. Seconds later Eric’s phone starts ringing then Isaac’s then Derek’s. Eric pulls his phone out of his pocket and snarls gripping it so tightly the screen cracks. “Move.” He says. “Baby _please_.” Isaac says frantically. “Isaac, if you don’t move so help me god I will flip this fucking table over and we’ll never be able to come back. Now _move_!” Isaac hurriedly slides over and out of the way so Eric can get up. Eric slides out of the booth and practically runs out of the diner without so much as a glance in Isaac’s direction. Isaac looks at Derek with tears in his eyes. “What do I do?” he whimpers. “Go after him, apologize, beg for his forgiveness and never _ever_ pull something like this again. _Go_!” Isaac shakes his head and scurries after Eric. Derek pulls his phone out that had been ringing nonstop “It’s OK.” he says without even looking to see who was calling. “What the hell happened?” Stiles demands anxiously. “Isaac’s just learned not to keep things from his mate.” Derek says with a sigh noting the slashes in the seat from Eric’s claws.

Isaac leaves the diner and looks around. Closing his eyes he draws on the mate bond to locate Eric. He’s hit with a wave of hurt, grief and sadness from Eric. Sprinting after Eric he catches up to him sitting on a bench in a small park a couple blocks from the dinner. Eric’s eyes are still a burning orange. Thankfully there is no one around to see. Isaac pauses for a moment but proceeds when he sees Eric pat the bench next to him. Isaac hurries over and sits down next to Eric silently. They sit in silence for a few minutes. “I’m guessing you didn’t tell me because you figured I’d be upset and you didn’t want to ruin your last day here.” Eric says staring in to the trees. “I should have told you right away I’m so sorry.” Isaac says pleadingly. “I was so nervous and cautious when you first told me we were mates. I thought it couldn’t possibly be true. You were just so perfect. How could I ever hold on to someone like you. How could someone like you ever want…..” Eric shudders and shrugs his shoulders “ _me_. I thought you’d realize your mistake and that would be the end of that. You convinced me though and I believed it…. I threw myself into the relationship. You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been. I never dreamed I could be so happy. If you don’t trust me enough to handle some bad news how can you want to spend the rest of your life with me.”

Eric shakes his head before he snaps, his hurt and anger flaring “God damn it Isaac am I not allowed to be upset that my _mate_ is leaving?!!?? We can barely stand to be apart when I go to work. Now you’re leaving for days! To another state! Why would you keep something like this from me?!?!? Did you honestly think my reaction to you keeping this from me would be better than if I had a week or two to get over this!??!? Jesus fuck!” Eric says shaking his head and closing his eyes as tears streak his cheeks. Isaac whimpers and reaches for Eric but stops when his mate does something he’s only ever done once before.

He pulls away.

“It makes me think that if you think so little of me…..if I’m really that bad that maybe this is the first step towards you leaving me.” Isaac opens his mouth to say something but Eric cuts him off. “Just give me a minute Isaac. I do not want our first argument to be right before you go away. I know we’ve been upset with each other before but this is different. I know I’m over reacting but it hurts…Isaac physically hurts… You’ve….. You’ve hurt me. You’ve never hurt me before…...You promised you’d never….Just give me a minute.” Not looking at Isaac Eric misses the shattered look on his mates face. Isaac nods numbly and starts to stand up. Eric quickly grabs his arm with a clawed hand careful not to injure his mate he tugs gently for Isaac to sit down. When he speaks his voice is rough low as his wolf makes its displeasure known. “ _No_ don’t leave, be here with me please. Just….. let’s be quiet for a moment so I can work through this. OK? I refuse to be this upset just before you leave….Just…. _please_ Isaac.” Over the next couple of minutes Eric’s eyes return to normal and his emotions level out.

Isaac reaches for Eric’s human hand and kisses it softly. Eric looks at Isaac when he feels something wet land on the back of his hand. Isaac is crying. “Please Eric, _please_ forgive me.” Isaac whimpers out. Eric pulls his hand free gently before putting it around Isaac’s shoulder and pulling him close. “The Bite did amazing things for me but I still have the same insecurities Isaac. This happens once and never again. I can’t live wondering if there’s something you’re hiding from me. I’m your mate. We do things together. You told me… You _promised_. OK?” Next to him Isaac relaxes slightly and nods his head yes. “Please believe me I’m not going to leave you I’d never do that you’re my life my _soul_ I love you so much. I just didn’t want you to be upset I _hate it_ when you’re upset. I wanted to tell you we’ve just been so busy, and you were so happy, and time just ran out and I knew you were going to be upset and then it was today and I….. I’m so sorry I hurt you baby I promise it won’t happen again.”

Eric sighs his scent tainted with a mixture of hurt and anger. “Are…..are we OK?” Isaac asks softly almost hesitantly in a sad quiet voice Eric never wants to hear again. When Eric doesn’t say anything Isaac keens sadly. “Am I still your puppy?” Isaac asks even softer. “You’ll always be my puppy. My sweet beautiful puppy.” Eric says laying his head against Isaac’s. “You hardly ever call me Isaac. I….I don’t think you’ve ever been that mad at me before.” Isaac shivers “I don’t like it.” Leaning closer to Eric Isaac closes his eyes. Eric sighs as his mates closeness calms his and his wolfs rattled nerves. “I can’t lose you Isaac my own emotions are bad enough but my wolf. Just the thought just the whisper in the back of my mind that you might leave… You know? That’s where I immediately went. That I was a burden and you’d finally realized you’d made a mistake with me.” Eric says enjoying the scent of Isaac returning to his usual comforting aroma and not the panic and worry of the past few minutes. Isaac’s phone rings and he answers it. “We’re OK wait for us?” He hangs up a moment later. “Come on puppy lets go eat.” Eric stands offering his hand to Isaac who takes it eagerly. Eric pulls his shaken mate in to his arms and hugs him firmly. “I love you.” Eric whispers in Isaac’s ear. “I love you too baby boy.” Isaac replies.

A few minutes later they both slide back in to the booth. As Eric sits there is a crunching sound from his pocket. Eric pulls his phone or rather the 4-5 pieces of his phone out of his pocket and lays it on the table. Shaking his head at the pile of broken technology Eric says. “It wouldn’t stop ringing so I got a little angry. I hope Danny can salvage it. I have some pictures that I’d hate to lose. I’ll go get another one tomorrow.” Isaac frowns knowing it was his fault and puts his hand tentatively on Eric’s leg under the table. Eric leans in to Isaac’s side and twines his fingers with Isaac's. Derek shakes his head and goes back to his lunch. Eric closes his eyes and focusing on the pack bond shoves reassurance and love out to the rest of the pack. “I’m sorry for upsetting everyone Derek.” Derek chews his food moving his eyes back and forth from Eric and Isaac.

“You never keep anything from your mate Isaac. _Ever._ Your mate is your partner, humans like to call people their other half. You both _are_ each other’s other half. When you claimed him on the full moon and sealed the mate bond you both became dependent on each other. You’re irreversibly woven together. Whatever it is no matter how bad it’s better dealt with your mate at your side than on your own. Trust and respect your mate enough to not keep secrets.” Isaac lowers his head. He loves Derek nearly as much as Eric. His friend, his brother, his Alpha. Derek had saved Isaac. Made him strong enough to be able to weather his father’s abuse. He’d been there helping Isaac after his father’s death and had stepped up and became his legal guardian without a moment’s hesitation. Having upset the two most important in his life in the same day weighs heavily on his conscious.  “Yes Derek.” He almost manages to say without a whimper. Eric squeezes his hand tightly and sends love and comfort over the mate bond. “Eric, you’re going to come up with some excuse for how you shredded the cushion and pay the manager for it. That’s the worst I’ve ever seen your control you have to be more careful.” “But.. I…. Yes Derek.”

Eric is silent a moment before he pulls his pocket knife out and breaks the blade leaving a sharp jagged stub then reaches around and cuts through his back pocket. Satisfied he shoves the knife in his back pocket and looks at Isaac. “Could you let me out puppy?” Isaac smiles softly and slides to the side and stands up. Eric walks by running his hand down Isaac's arm and heading to the front of the restaurant. Speaking to the manager Eric gestures back to the table then pulls the knife out pointing to the broken blade explaining how he’d broken it at work the carelessly forgot to fold in the broken piece before shoving it in his pocket shrugging in an embarrassed manner. He turns and shows that his pants had been damaged as well. He pulls his wallet out and hands some cash to the manager before going back to the table. “Broken pocket knife? Good story.” Derek says impressed. Eric shrugs. “It was the only thing I could come up with. Buy me a new knife and all is forgiven puppy.” Isaac smiles and nods “Why do you even still carry a pocket knife?” he asks. “Force of habit I guess. I always needed a various tools and the Swiss Army knife was the best way for me to have them without carrying a tool box around with me. I guess I don’t need to anymore.” Eric says shrugging. “I’ll get you one, and a phone we can get them tonight.” Isaac says. Eric leans in to Isaac’s side and kisses him on the cheek. Derek rolls his eyes and says. “Finish up, I promised Stiles we’d pick some things up for dinner on the way home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac tightens his arm around Eric’s chest. “You didn’t sleep at all did you.” he says softly rubbing his hand gently over Eric’s chest. “Neither did you.” Eric says after a moment of silence.   Isaac exhales his breath blowing over Eric’s neck. “I’m sorry baby. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.” Isaac says guiltily. “It’s OK I understand. I don’t like it. I don’t think I’ll ever like it when you’re not with me.” “Derek has asked some of the pack to come over while we’re gone. Just to help out…” Isaac starts before Eric cuts him off. “Come help the baby with his separation anxiety.” Isaac turns Eric over and looks at him before kissing him lovingly. “My beautiful mate. Come on let’s get cleaned up.” Isaac pulls gently and eventually gets Eric out of bed. Isaac starts the shower and adjusts the temperature while Eric stares at himself in the mirror. Isaac comes up behind him and kisses him lovingly on the neck as the steam from the shower fogs the mirror. Eric smirks at this and thinks _This looks like the start of some cheesy porno_.

He turns and kisses Isaac urgently. “I hate that my emotions are so out of control. I should be sad you’re going away yes. This….feeling of despair though it’s really difficult.” Isaac frowns shaking his head he leans forward and embraces Eric. “It will get better I promise. Things are intense because you’re not just a new wolf, you’re newly mated and you have a very powerful wolf. All of that is going to take some time to settle.” Eric nods his head rubbing the tears out of his eyes frustration evident in the gesture. “Would you…” Eric pauses and looks down a moment. “Would I what baby?” Isaac asks softly. “Would you make love to me?” Eric asks in a soft shy voice. “You don’t have to. I’ll understand if you’re upset with me for how I acted yesterday.” Isaac makes a sad whining sound deep in his throat before pulling Eric close and holding him tight. “None of that was your fault baby.” He says softly in to Eric’s ear. “I over reacted I should have more control…” Eric says sadly. Isaac kisses him deeply then leads him in to the shower before saying. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Isaac presses Eric in to the corner of the shower and kisses him greedily. Moving down to his neck he bites and sucks gently while slowly but firmly stroking his mate’s length. Eric squirms and moans as Isaac worships his body. All the while whispering loving reassurances to him. Reminding him again and again how much he is loved, treasured. Isaac gently slides a finger inside his mate while hungrily devouring his leaking erection. Eric quivers and moans as Isaac expertly prepares him, occasionally brushing his finger over Eric’s prostate. With a final jab and intense motion with his mouth and hand Isaac brings his mate to climax. Groaning himself he swallows Eric’s explosion. Eric moans loudly as Isaac milks ever bit of semen from him. He sinks to his knees and kisses Isaac passionately before gently pushing him back until he is sitting on the floor of the shower. Eric then smiles lovingly at Isaac before lowering his mouth to Isaac’s neglected hardness. Isaac hisses and squirms as Eric begins loving his length in the way after countless blow jobs he knows drives Isaac wild. Isaac leans back against the tiled wall of the shower and groans loudly. “Fuck baby, you always take such good care of me. God damn my mate is the most incredible cock sucker in the world. Fuck….Fuck….. Jesus baby you’re going to make me come. Make me come so fast. Fuck….Eric….Love you so much.” Eric slips a finger in to Isaac’s tightness and gently rubs his prostate. “Eric!!” Isaac shouts before he explodes copiously down Eric’s throat. Eric pulls off of Isaac’s still throbbing penis. He pulls Isaac away from the wall for some room. Then making eye contact he settles down on Isaac’s semen and spit soaked erection. Isaac’s eyes widen as he slowly enters his mates tight opening. Isaac’s shoulders move up and his head drops back a little. “Fucking shit baby you feel so good.” Eric leans forward and captures Isaac’s mouth while moving up and down slightly. Isaac grabs his mate’s hips and urge him to go deeper, harder. Both of their eyes light up as Eric bottoms out on Isaac’s large erection. “So full… I’m so full of you.” Eric moans out.

Isaac reaches around and supports Eric’s as he repositions them so that Eric is on his back. Eric wraps his legs around Isaac’s waist and holds him tight. He thrusts firmly in to his mate while making steady eye contact. Isaac continues his earlier affirmation of his love for Eric. Explaining to him in every way he can think how amazing Eric is and how important he is to him. Telling him again and again how much he loves him. Adjusting his angle causes Eric to gasp and arch his back as he brushes again and again against his mates prostate. “Come for me baby I need your scent on me. Come for me now.” Isaac urges as he speeds up his thrusting. Seeing the look of absolute pleasure and bliss on Isaac’s face is all Eric needs to tumble over the edge. He yells out as his orgasm hits. His semen jetting up his stomach and chest. Hearing, seeing, smelling and feeling his mates climax both physically and over the mate bond causes Isaac’s body to seize powerfully. He presses in as deep as he can as his eruption spurts from him. “All of it. Every drop.” Eric grunts out clamping down on Isaac’s pulsing penis. Isaac collapses on top of Eric panting and moaning still fully buried inside his mate. He wraps his arms around Eric and holds him tightly squirming slightly so that Eric semen is massaged in to his chest. Eric sees flashes of images in his mind. Images of him and feels Isaac’s love and adoration for him. He opens his eyes and smiles up at Isaac who is looking down at him happily. “You’re mine wolf boy.” Eric says. Isaac’s smile widens and he replies. “And you’re mine, wolf boy.”

Isaac leans down and kisses Eric lovingly before withdrawing and helping him to unsteady feet. Eric sighs dejectedly. “Are you OK?” Isaac asks soaping the smaller man up tenderly while Eric does the same to him. “It’s silly.” Eric says with a slight blush. “Did you think this was all a dream again?” Isaac asks with a smirk. Eric chuckles looking up shyly. “I’m at my most content……after. When you’re holding me and you’re……..still inside. I feel so safe, loved, owned. I…….it’s a little sad to me when that moment ends is all.” “I know you said I don’t have to. When I get back though…….I’m not sure how yet…….when I get back I am going to make this up to you. You have my word. I have deeply upset my mate. I _will_ make this right.” Eric nods glumly before gently pressing Isaac back under one of the shower heads to wash the shampoo out of his hair. He runs his hands down Isaac’s smooth muscular chest while Isaac watches him intently. Eric leans forward and rests his head on Isaac’s chest while Isaac wraps his arms around him and holds him firmly. “Let’s get you some breakfast.” Eric says after a few minutes.

They dry each other off and slip in to their clothes before making their way downstairs holding each others hand tightly.

Stiles looks across the table at Eric who is making a good show of trying to eat. He’s mostly just pushing the food around on his plate. Isaac isn’t faring much better. Derek takes this in for a few minutes before speaking up. “The pack will be by just to make sure everything is OK.” Eric’s shoulders drop “I really don’t need a baby sitter I’ll be OK.” As if on cue the front door opens and Jackson comes striding in to the kitchen a moment later. “Wow that bad?” he says eyeing Isaac and Eric’s matching frowns. “Be nice it’s their first time apart.” Stiles scolds pointing his fork at Jackson menacingly. Jackson shrugs his shoulders and walks sits down next to Eric bumping his shoulder gently before reaching for a plate and filling it with food. Eric smiles weakly. After several quiet minutes Derek clears his throat. “If you’re just going to push your food around we might as well go. Come on pup.” Rising from his seat Derek exhales sadly as he hears Isaac and Eric’s hearts speed up. “Let’s give them a minute.” Stiles says picking up Jackson's plate and carrying it out of the room. Jackson whines fork in midair before he stands and follows Stiles, Derek, and his food out of the room.

Eric looks down at his lap pulling at his shirt. “Baby.” Isaac says turning both their chairs to face one another. Isaac reaches out and gently lifts Eric’s face his heart clenching when he sees Eric’s eyes brimming with tears. “I’ll be OK.” Eric says wiping his eyes. “Everything up here.” Eric points at his head “Is a real mess right now. Tell me….tell me you love me?” He asks quietly looking down. Isaac pulls Eric forward sniffing as he too begins to be overcome with emotion. He gently kisses him deeply and lovingly before peering in to his eyes. Eric Anderson, my baby boy. My best friend, my lover………above all else, my _mate_. I love you more than anything.” Isaac says his voice breaking a little. Eric stands and pulls Isaac in to a crushing hug. “Come on puppy.” He whispers. He takes Isaac’s hand and leads him out of the kitchen. They find Stiles, Derek, and a still eating Jackson standing out on the front porch. Derek kisses Stiles tenderly raising a hand to caress his cheek before whispering something in the younger man’s ear. Stiles smiles warmly and kisses Derek back.

“Ready?” Derek asks softly looking at Isaac. Isaac shakes his head wiping his eyes before turning back to Eric. “Text me or call me or both OK? Just remember if we’re actually talking with the other pack formally it may be a little bit before I can answer.” Eric nods before kissing Isaac long and deep. Isaac gives Eric a gentle push towards Derek. Eric walks over to Derek and looks at him a moment before he sees the realization dawn in Derek’s eyes. He pulls Eric in to a warm hug. “My mate _and_ my Alpha are leaving Derek. Please. _Please_ be careful.” Eric buries his face in Derek’s chest inhaling deeply. Derek and Stiles smile warmly at each other. Jackson smiles fondly at the two before walking toward Isaac and pulling him in to a hug. “Stay safe.”

Derek briefly tightens his arms around Eric before pulling back a little and looking down in to his eyes. “I’ll keep him safe. I’m sorry you have to go through this so soon after turning. Stay close to Stiles and Jackson. They will help keep you from being too upset.” “I’m sorry for being a so high maintenance.” Eric says. “You’re actually doing pretty well considering everything. Isaac’s got it easy compared to you. He’s been a wolf longer and isn’t being pulled away from both his mate and Alpha. You’ll be OK.” “Thanks Derek.” Eric says. Derek smiles briefly at Eric before giving his arm a squeeze and walking toward his car. Isaac smiles and climbs in as well. The wolves standing outside don’t see Isaac grab Derek’s hand and squeeze it strongly. “Please go I don’t want him to hear me.” Isaac whimpers as he beings to tear up. Derek squeezes Isaac’s hand and nods starting the car and backing away from the house. Standing on the porch Stiles and Jackson move to stand closely on either side of Eric who has started to tremble slightly. With a brave face Eric smiles and waves at the car before it turns and heads down the drive.

Isaac starts shuddering slightly as he struggles to keep his sobs inside. His breath quick gasps. Tears stream down his face he looks at Eric’s shrinking reflection in the mirror. Derek strokes his hand with his thumb while making soothing noises and sending reassurance and love over the bond to his two upset Betas.

Eric stares at the car until a bend in the drive takes it out of view before turning back towards the front door. His chin trembles as silent tears fall from his eyes. Jackson and Stiles both put their arms around their distraught pack mate and lead him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles swings the door shut while Jackson wraps his arm around Eric and guides him to the couch. “You know they are going to be OK right? There is a reason Isaac is Derek’s second.” Jackson says squeezing Eric gently. “Why?” Eric says staring at the floor trying to control the overwhelming emotions raging through him. Stiles walks in to the room and sits on the other side of Eric and says. “Next to Derek he is our best fighter. He is fast and ruthless.”   Eric shakes his head.   “He just seems to gentle.” Jackson smirks. “That’s happily mated human Isaac. Human Isaac is a true puppy. The wolf though, now the wolf is something entirely different.” Stiles nods and leans in closer to Eric providing the grounding he needs to stay calm. “Isaac has been through a lot. Lost a lot. His wolf is a bit more…….feral than most. He has lost enough that he truly understands how devastating and painful it can be. This pack, and now you are the most valuable things in existence to him. If anyone threatens the safety of his pack wolf Isaac comes out and they cease to exist in very short order.” “So you see.” Jackson says. “Derek will protect Isaac and Isaac will protect Derek.” “Jones pack are truly friends right?” Eric says feeling a little better. “Yes.” Stiles says. “They are a small but old pack. Their Alpha is nearing the end of his time. He’s about 150 years old. That’s why this meeting is much more formal than usual. Jones pack is very big on ceremony. They will probably introduce his successor to Derek and Isaac when they are there. They are all our friends though.”

“What happens in 50 years when we’re all in our 80’s but still look like we do now? How do we explain that?” Eric asks. “Well it’s one of the reasons we try to keep a low profile. Stay out of the public eye as much as we can. Some packs swap land with other packs they are allied with. Some move. We will probably move to the other territory. Derek has a ton of land further north. We go up several times a year to scent the boundaries. We have an alliance with a pack in the area that keeps an eye on it for us. When the time comes we’ll probably move up there. We’ve already got the site picked out for the house. The territory is about the same size as what we have here but it’s more secluded.” Stiles says frowning some. “What’s wrong?” Eric asks picking up on the sadness coming from his pack mate. After a beat his eyes go wide. “I’m the most selfish asshole in the world. Stiles! You’re a new wolf! Oh my god I’m crying like a baby and you’re going through the same thing.” Eric pulls Stiles in to his arms. “Stiles chuckles rubbing his face on Eric’s shoulder. “It’s OK it’s nowhere near as bad for me. I’ve been with the pack since the beginning. Derek and I have had a connection almost since we first met. It’s not like it is for you. I’ve been with Derek and the pack long enough. It hurts but….” Eric pulls Jackson in to the hug too. Eric rubs his hand down his pack mom’s back comfortingly. He strokes him gently over the pack bond as well. Stiles chuckles softly. “I’m supposed to be cheering you up not the other way around.” Eric shrugs. “Don’t like it when pack is sad.” Stiles leans in and rubs his face on Eric’s neck then stands up. I need to go to the store would you come with me?” “Definitely I don’t want to be alone right now.” Stiles nods and walks out of the living room towards the kitchen.

Jackson whines softly. “I have to go for a little bit. Will you be OK?” He says quietly. Eric looks in to Jackson’s eyes and sees real sadness. Eric pulls him close. “What’s wrong Jacks.” He says softly. Jackson smiles and shakes his head. “You know you’re the only one that gets away with calling me that?” Eric kisses Jackson on the cheek and pulls back some. It occurs to him that Jackson is getting as much out of their closeness as he is. “Why are you sad?” Eric whispers. “Don’t worry about me just distracted……. I get like this sometimes.” Eric is taken back to the bathroom in the mall in Texas, when Jackson had confided in him.

“Thank you, I…. honestly have no idea how to repay you for this.” Eric says turning to Jackson and giving him a quick hug. Jackson hugs him warmly holding him for a moment. “I know what it’s like.” Jackson says softly. “To feel like no one truly wants you, that no one understands you. To feel so alone that if you were to vanish no one would notice.” Jackson stops for a moment rubbing his face softly on Eric’s shoulder.

 

Back in the present Eric cups Jackson’s cheek. “I would notice.” Eric says quietly. “If you were to vanish. I would notice. I may not understand all you’ve been through. But if you ever want to talk I’d keep it to myself. You’re important, you matter. You’re my brother and I love you.” Jackson’s eyes are open and vulnerable in a way he never allows anyone to witness. He quickly rubs the wetness away before looking deeply in to Eric’s eyes. “Thank you.” he says simply leaning forward he places a chaste kiss on Eric’s forehead. With a quick squeeze to Eric’s arm Jackson stands up. Stiles comes in and raises an eye brow when he sees Jackson looking down at Eric with a fond grin. “All this whispering and murmuring.” Stiles says with a snicker. “I have to go, I’ll be back later tonight OK?” “OK.” Eric and Stiles both say in unison. Jackson snorts mask back in place before turning and striding out of the room. Tossing a “cya.” Over his shoulder. “Do I want to know?” Stiles asks looking down at the contemplative Eric. “I’m sure you already do.” Eric says standing up. “He’s hurting.” Stiles says softly. “Has been for a long time..” Gesturing towards the door with his head Stiles continues as they walk out of the house. “He’s never been willing to open up to anyone. Derek and I have both tried to talk to him about it over the years but he just shuts us down and insists he’s fine. Derek is like the king of repressed emotions so he’s not worried about it too much.” “He’s done something hasn’t he?” Eric asks as they climb in to Stiles’s Jeep. Stiles pauses for a moment looking up at the roof of the Jeep for a moment exhaling.

“When Jackson was bitten.” Stiles begins as he starts the Jeep and drives slowly down the drive. “The change didn’t take in the way one would normally expect. He turned in to a Kanima. An….incredibly powerful reptilian like creature. He was controlled and used by 2 separate people. He hurt and killed several people……Including Isaac’s father. While he was under their control he had no memory when he was human of what he was or what he was doing. All he knew was he was not the werewolf he thought he would be. At night he would go to sleep and turn in to the Kanima and go do his master’s bidding. The next day he would wake up and have no memory of what had happened.” They are interrupted for several minutes by a phone call from Eric’s old recruiter offering him an interview. Stiles shakes his head thinking back to those difficult early days while Eric politely but firms tells the head hunter that he is not looking for work.

“So.” Eric says “Jackson was pretty much a mindless tool used by others for killing. How did the pack not know?” Stiles turns in to the store parking lot and finds a space before continuing. “Our pack was brand new back then. I hesitate to even call us a pack. We were more of a group of people who barely trusted each other. It was easy for him to be off on his own.” Stiles shakes his head mouth a thin line as mostly negative emotions radiate from him. “When we freed him from the curse, by killing him…..I should be honest and say we thought we were in fact killing him.   I’m glad we didn’t but that night Peter and Derek thought they had killed Jackson….. After crashed through a wall and knocked him down with my Jeep. Thankfully they only killed the Kanima. Our actions combined with some pretty powerful love for Lydia allowed the wolf transition to finally happen. He was free, but the memories of what he did surfaced soon after. It was really hard on him for a long time. He’s got better over the years. Lydia has helped him. He’s never really been willing to talk to anyone about it though. If he’s willing to open up to you…” “I’ll help him I’ll help him any way I can.” Eric declares sincerely. Stiles smiles warmly at him. “Don’t be surprised if he doesn’t tell you. He may be worried about running you off. Helping people doesn’t always mean they share their deepest darkest thoughts with you. Sometimes just being there, being available and them knowing that you’re there for them. That…..that can make a world of difference.” Stiles says thinking of all the times he had Derek had been close to one another without even saying a word.

As they are getting out of the Jeep Eric’s phone beeps with an incoming message.

From Isaac: Love you

Eric smiles at his phone. “Isaac?” Stiles asks when he sees expression. “Yeah.” Eric says. “Come here.” He pulls Stiles close and takes a picture of them which he sends to both Derek and Isaac.

 

To Isaac, Derek: We love you both come home soon we miss our mates.

From Derek: I love you both see you soon.

Eric smiles and shows Stiles. “Wow.” Says Stiles sounding shocked. Shaking his head he smiles. “My old sour wolf is turning in to a big softy.”

From Isaac: You made Derek smile. Call you later. Love u.

Just then Eric grimaces slightly and looks at Stiles who nods sadly. “They are getting further away the bond will fluctuate like that as our wolfs struggle to stay connected probably in an hour or so we won’t be able to feel them at all.” Eric exhales and shakes his head. “I don’t like this Stiles.” In the store now Stiles grabs a cart and walks close to Eric. “Me neither most packs would have understood and let Derek take someone else. Jones pack is pretty formal though while it wouldn’t have ended the treaty Alpha Jones would have been offended. Personally I think he is a stuffy old man who needs to hurry up and step down. He was close friends with Derek’s father though so…..” Stiles makes a “what ya gonna do” gesture with his hand and turns down the drink isle and nearly runs right in to Alison.......


	4. Chapter 4

Eric kicks the cart sideways making a barrier between the hunter and his pack mate. Alison rolls her eyes and chuckles humorlessly. “Wow no growling or flashing eyes from either of you. Maybe we underestimated your control. Although, two newly turned wolves out with no escort is probably not the best of ideas.” Alison looks around with raised eye brows. Stile’s phone starts to ring the tone letting him know it’s Derek. He answers. “It’s OK we’re fine call you back in a minute. Love you.” Without waiting for a reply he ends the call. “It’s OK Eric.” Stiles says putting his hand on the tense Betas wrist. “Places like this are considered neutral ground. So long as we don’t decide to maul anyone on the way out we shouldn’t have any issues. Right Argent?” Alison quickly smooths the flash of hurt on her face back to neutral. “Stiles you know this was never anything personal. I care about you and the rest of the pack.” Stiles shakes his head his anger simmering over the pack bond. Eric glances around to ensure there are no other hunters in the vicinity. “You never truly wanted to be a member of the pack. All you cared about was Scott. Even that seems more like joke than a reality looking at all the times you broke up with him over the years. You used him. You used him just like your father has used us. Can’t be trusted, must be monitored but oh boy sure nice to have around when you need some muscle.”

Alison steps closer eliciting a low growl of warning from Eric. “Keep your distance hunter.” He says quietly the word hunter uttered with disdain. Alison looks around before continuing in a lower voice. “I always have been and always will be a hunter. The pack will always be that, a pack.” Eric interrupts and proclaims “A pack of wild animals that needed someone close to keep an eye on it.   So you were just there so that it would be easier to put us all down should you or your dad decide it was time?” Alison sees the faint tint of orange coming to Eric’s eyes but says nothing. “No it was never about that. You don’t know how hard it has been living like that for so many years.” Now it’s Stiles’s turn to interrupt his voice quiet but tight with fury. “Living like what? Lying to the people who trusted you? Who put their lives in your hands? Who helped you and your father when you needed it? Pretending to love a wild uncontrollable animal?” Alison looks at Stiles like he slapped her in the face. “My feelings for Scott are none of your business. Stiles you were never in danger from me we live by the code. You’re lucky we do…..” Stiles’s mouth screws into a bitter scowl before he cuts her off speaking quietly but angrily. “Stop. Stop right there I have no interest in listening to you talk about how easy it would have been for you to kill us because you’d tricked us in to trusting you. You are absolutely the worst. Well next to Kate anyway. As far as I know you haven’t killed any innocent people.   Although you sure tried your best with Boyd and Erica. At least we knew where we stood with Kate and Gerard. Your father’s always been fair. You’re a liar though. Deceitful, sneaky. You hid your intentions and have essentially been a spy for a decade.

We never should have let you back in after what you did. I blame myself for that. I was pushing for Scott to join the pack. I knew if Derrek let you back in Scott would have no reason not to join. I let my own selfishness put the pack at risk.” Stiles phone starts to ring again and he silences it. Glaring at Alison and beginning to struggle to hold his wolf back Stiles continues. “We have a treaty that has stood for years. We will happily honor that treaty. Aside from that Hale pack has no relations with your family. Apart from formal discussions no contact is needed or wanted. Should we encounter each other in the future a simple tip of the hat and a ‘Good day to you’ will suffice. Stiles exaggeratedly steps forward bows slightly and gestures with his hand and says “Good day to you.” He then grabs the cart and turns his back on Alison. Grabbing Eric the two leave the isle and head towards the back of the store.

When they are several isles away Stile’s phone rings again. He answers it. “We ran in to Alison.” Eric and Stiles can both hear the sound of the Camaro rapidly decelerating as Derek slams on the brakes and pulls off the road. “Derek it’s OK we’re fine.” “What did she say what happened?” Derek asks fury evident in his voice. Eric’s phone rings and he answers seeing that it’s Isaac calling. “Baby what’s happened?” Isaac says fear heavy in his voice. “It’s OK we just ran in to her at the store. Some words were exchanged that’s all.” “Is Jackson still with you?” Derek says to Stiles. “No it’s just the two of us.” “Get home _now_!” Derek growls. “Jackson left you?” Isaac says panic and anger in his voice. “Hey no fair listening on the other conversation.” Eric says. “Puppy we’re fine it was just a brief ‘we don’t like you you don’t like us let’s just go our separate ways’ kind of talk. She was here by herself. Buying Perrier of all things.” Eric tries to sooth Derek and Isaac over the faint connection of the bond. “Honest Derek we’re fine we’re going to grab a few things and then go straight home. Jackson and Scott will be over later we’ll be OK.” No one says anything for a moment. They can all feel Derek’s outrage and fury over the bond. “Don’t blow off the meeting for this Derek we’re fine.” Eric says leaning closer to Stile’s phone. “This was just a chance encounter. In a town this small they are liable to happen. There is no way she could have known we would be here. She was already in the store.” Stiles says trying to calm his enraged Alpha and mate. Eric and Stiles both can hear Derek’s sigh as he calms himself. “You’re sure.” He says. “100 percent.” Stiles says smirking at Eric.

Stiles and Eric both exhale softly as they feel Derek and Isaac both calm down slightly. “I don’t like you being around Alison.” Isaac says. “Believe me neither do I.” “She is very well trained and knows us do not under estimate her.” Derek says in the back ground. “We won’t.” Stiles and Eric both say in unison. “Stiles… Please be careful.” Derek says heavily. The sound of heavy foot falls draws there attention and they look up to see Scott running towards them full speed. “What’s wrong?” He says breathlessly as he practically skids to a stop. “Scott's here.” Eric says to Isaac. “Hand him your phone for a minute.” Isaac says. Eric hands Scott his phone. “Isaac wants to talk to you.” Scott takes the phone his eyes going wide when he hears what Isaac says. Eric shakes his head when he hears what Isaac tells Scott. As he is handing the phone back it beeps with an incoming call. “Hold on puppy Jackson is calling.” Eric talks to Jackson and assures him that everything is fine that he and Stiles had just had a minor run in with Alison but that she was gone and Scott was with them. After several apologies which caused the eavesdropping wolves to raise their eye brows in surprise Jackson ends the call with a promise to meet them at the house. “OK everyone. Stiles says crisis averted. We are going to finish shopping under McCall escort and then return home where we will be joined by Jackson. Everyone satisfied?” “I’ll call you later. Love you.” Derek says grudgingly. “Love you puppy be careful OK?” Eric says. “I love you too please be careful.” Isaac says softly. “Will do, by baby.” Eric says ending the call.

“Sorry you got drafted for body guard duty.” Eric says to Scott. “Hey you guys are pack. Nothing else matters. So….Stiles…..steak?” Stiles snorts and heads towards the butcher counter with a “Come on puppies.” Tossed over his shoulder. Eric can tell that his pack mates are still tense but can feel them starting to ease some.

Thirty minutes later after stopping at the clinic Scott now co-owns with Deaton to pick up his car the trio arrive at home. They find a pacing Jackson on the front porch. “Bout time you losers showed up.” he says with a bit of effort. Jackson holds Eric back as Stiles and Scott walk in to the house. Jackson puts his hands on Eric’s shoulders and looks him over a pained look on his face. “You’re OK?” he asks quietly. “She didn’t do anything?” Eric smiles. “I’m fine it was just words she looked as shocked to run in to us as we were to see her.” Jackson emits a pained quiet whine. Eric sets the bag of groceries down on the porch. “Come here.” He whispers and pulls Jackson in close. “I’m OK Jacks really.” Jackson relaxes slightly. “I should have been there I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left.” Eric squeezes Jackson firmly. “We all have responsibilities that are going to take us away sometimes. It’s OK Jackson you didn’t do anything wrong.” Jackson nods and pulls back. “Just so you know.” He says with a faint smile. “This.” He says gesturing between them. “Is because I love you, not because I’m _in_ love with you. I’m honestly not trying to fuck you.” Eric grins wickedly. “Why do I have to be the bottom, maybe I want to fuck you?” Jackson snorts and rolls his eyes stepping back and smiling as he picks up on Eric’s humor and lack of arousal. “The _last_ thing I need is Isaac coming after me. I heard what he did to that Omega.” Eric laughs out loud. In the kitchen Scott and Stiles smile and look at each other. They had only heard a few pieces of the conversation but knew everything was OK if Eric was laughing so freely.

“It’s cool Jackson. Just remember I’m new. I appreciate the concern and attention. If I ever give you an odd look don’t take it the wrong way. I’m not used to having hot guys hold me and look at me like I matter. I know what horny smells like. I know you’re not trying to seduce me.” Jackson picks up Eric’s grocery bag and gestures for him to go in the house. “Yeah spend _any_ time around Stiles and Derek and you will learn real quick what horny smells like.” “Hey!” Stiles says when they walk in to the kitchen. “We are not that bad.” Scott takes the back from Jackson and says. “Maybe not as much now that you have each other. Before though……. Sometimes I wanted to get the hose and spray you both down to get your minds off each other’s bodies….Man the first puppy pile…” Scott says laughing. “Hey!” Stiles squeaks (actually squeaks) “I was 16 years old buried under hot nearly naked guys. I had just figured out my sexuality was……..maybe not as set in stone as I thought it was. You can’t blame me. You guys all looked like you’d walked out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog. Not to mention Derek with his abs, and…..his stupid face…..and stubble and……” Jackson groans rolling his eyes then Scott smacks Stiles on the shoulder. “Seriously Stiles? Right here right now?” Eric snickers as he picks up the scent of want rolling off his pack mate. “What?” Stiles says defensively. “I miss my mate.” At that he spins around and marches out of the room. “Close the door so we don’t have to hear it.” Jackson yells.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Eric is prowling restlessly around the house. His connection to Isaac had faded to nothing the previous night and he has been on edge ever since. Jackson and Scott had both struggled to keep the two distraught Betas calm. Just as he sighs deeply for about the fiftieth time since waking his phone beeps with a text message.

From Isaac: Love you

Eric smiles warmly and returns the text.

To Isaac: Love you too can you talk?

A few minutes later his phone rings. “Hey sweet puppy.” Eric says. “Hey baby boy. How are you?” Isaac whispers softly. “I miss you so much.” Eric responds his voice catching slightly. “I miss you too. I wish I could hold you baby. This is driving me insane.” Isaac says softly. “Why are you whispering?” Eric whispers in to the phone with a small grin on his face. Isaac chuckles. “We are just got here a few minutes ago I was told to go outside for a little privacy with my mate.” “I guess that means I need to let you go huh.” Eric says trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. “I’m sorry baby but yeah I need to get back inside.” Isaac says softly. “I miss you Isaac I can’t feel you it scares me.” Eric says trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. “I know baby Derek had to pull over when I couldn’t feel you anymore. I got…..I was pretty upset.” Isaac admits quietly remembering how Derek had held him after he’d turned in to a blubbering shuddering mess. “Is Derek able to feel Stiles?” Eric asks. “Barely he said if he concentrates he can but otherwise no. I’m sorry baby but I have to go.” Isaac says. Eric can hear Isaac walking and assumes he’s going in to the house. “OK puppy I love you please be careful. Will you call me later when you can talk some more?” Eric asks hopefully. “I love you too baby boy. I’ll call you as soon as I can OK? Bye, stay safe please. I love you so much Eric.”

Eric slips the phone his his pocket and sighs again. Grabbing his car key off the table he walks outside and goes around to where his Spyder is parked in the garage. Lowering the top he pulls out of the garage and heads slowly down the driveway. A short while later he pulls in to the parking lot next to one of the donut shops in town. He slips out of the car nodding at a group of people who are standing and talking nearby. Walking in to the small mom and pop donut shop Eric stands in line. Looking around the place he allows his hearing to focus on the different conversations around him. Not so much listening to what is being said as just enjoying the new ability. Breathing deeply he tarts to catalog all the different scents in the place. Instinct identifying most of them.

He’s so caught up trying to decipher the emotion driven scent coming from the woman sitting alone by the window that he doesn’t notice it’s his turn until the guy says “Sir?” for the third time. “Oh sorry about that.” Eric says with a grin. The young man looks at him for a moment smirking. Eric’s eyes widen when he picks up the scent of _want_ from the young (very very) young man. _Are you even out of high school?_ Eric thinks to himself. He smiles back and gives his order. After pausing for a moment the young (very very) young man turns away to fill the order. Eric looks away and stretches. As he’d aged he’d become accustomed to fatigue, stiff joints, aches and pains. Now though all he feels is the vitality of his wolf rushing through his veins. With some distance between him and the pack Eric is able to really look inward at himself. The sense of his wolf is comforting. There in the background powerful and vigilant. His wolf is relaxed but still acutely aware of everything that is going on in the shop. Eric exhales slowly reveling in the feeling of wellbeing he has. “Here you go.” _Sorry but this ass is taken Kevin._ Eric thinks looking at the starry eyed young man’s name tag. “Thanks Eric.” Kevin says looking at his name on the credit card. “You’re welcome Kevin.” Eric says evenly noting how Kevin’s fingers ghost over his when he hands him his order and credit card. Eric feels his wolf tense at the unwelcome contact but says nothing. He smiles and heads towards the door.

As he is leaving a man rushes in the door and knocks in to Eric. “Watch it dumb ass.” The stranger says. Eric snorts and continues out the door muttering. “Whatever…douche.” A second later his hackles rise and he instinctively ducks. In one fluid motion he reaches up and grabs his assailant’s fist now where the back of his head was a moment ago. Twisting around he delicately sets the box of donuts on the top of the newspaper machine by the front door. Pulling the captured hand he uses the stranger’s momentum against him throwing him off balance he twists the arm around behind the man and in the blink of an eye has him bend over a trash can. One hand still holding the first now pulled painfully behind the man’s back. His other hand on the back of his head pressing down firmly on the dirty rust flecked trash bin. “You better calm yourself before you get hurt _mother fucker!_ ” Eric bites out as his vision goes red and his wolf tries to fight its way to the surface. “That tough guy shit will get you killed. You never know when someone faster or stronger will make you their bitch. Plus.” Eric says slamming the man’s face down on the can hard enough to daze but not injure. “Sucker punches are for pussy bitches who can’t win a fair fight.” Eric pulls the man back up right and shoves him down the side walk. “No donuts for you today. If you turn around you’ll regret it.” As the subdued man quickly walks away cradling his arm Eric takes a deep calming breath. He’d felt this teeth grow slightly as his wolf struggled to deal with the man’s lack of respect but he’d resisted. Now that the danger has moved off his wolf calms slightly. Pausing to pick up his donuts he resumes his walk back to his car.

Turning the corner and walking towards the parking lot he sees Chris Argent standing next to his blacked out SUV with a scowl on his face. “I hope I’m not violating some protocol by talking to you on your own. Are you allowed to talk to people outside the pack? I’d hate to get you in trouble with your Alpha.” Eric snorts and shakes his head. “It’s going to take more than a few weak insults from you and some school yard bully antics if you want to get some kind of violent response out of me.” Eric says acidly. Chris chuckles humorlessly. “He’s not one of mine. If he were things would have gone down a _little_ differently. You’re quick and strong but untrained. ” “What do you want Argent?” Eric says tensing. “I feel like we got off on the wrong foot the other day.” Chris gives Eric an appraising look. “I want to apologize for acting like we had some problem with you. You obviously are not about to maul any innocents. You seem to have very good control.”

Smirking Eric says “We’re not all wild animals. I have no doubt there are wolves who need to be monitored, probably even some that need to be put down. Hale pack is peaceful. About that violent response though?” Eric jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards his car. “Tell your man if he takes one step closer to my car I’ll break his face. Was there anything specific you wanted?” Chris smiles wide and easy going. “Just testing. We’re curious to see how your senses are developing. You’re different from the others can’t blame us for being curious.” Chris gestures to the hunter who had been slowly moving closer to Eric car. Eric snorts and turns to walk away but pauses for a moment. “You all reek of gun oil and ill intent. I know all about the history between your family and my pack. I can smell the hate and fear from your men. Don’t think for one minute that you have us contained or under control. Or that we’re not watching you as vigilantly as you’re watching us. Your family is _allowed_ to reside in Hale territory because Derek is more interested in peace than retribution for the slaughter of his family. Even though I never knew them they were pack. My wolf howls in fury over their murder. How good is our control? Stop by the cemetery and visit the Hale graves. Especially the graves of the children, the _babies_. Our control is the _only_ thing that allows your family to still exist. If I were you I would do everything I could to avoid antagonizing Derek. It’s only his wish for peace that allows us to have such friendly chats.”

Eric walks towards his car not waiting for a response. Chris’s man that had been trying to test Eric’s senses sneers at him. “Got yourself a real nice situation here don’t you? You must think you’ve hit the jackpot. Got pretty boy Isaac to fall in love with you. You don’t even have to work anymore. Yeah that pack money takes care of everything doesn’t it. All you have to do is bend over and let the pack take care of you. Mount your old bitch ass day and night. Sounds like a faggots dream. Guess that makes giving something worthless like your humanity up pretty easy. Someone like you doesn’t even realize what you’ve done. What’s it like to be owned bitch?” Eric leans towards the man and takes an obvious sniff. “Wow my condolences.” He says before straightening up and stepping towards his car. “What for?” he spits out. “Maybe you can ask Chris if some of daddy Argent’s pills are still around the house might help slow it down some.” The hunters face goes white. Eric taps his nose before jumping in his car and driving off. Looking in the rear view mirror at the shaken hunter Eric chuckles. “Sucker.”

Back at the house Eric smiles looking up at the ceiling. He can tell his three pack mates are still puppy piled in the master bed room where he’d left them. They had pulled pillows and blankets from Eric and Isaac’s room so they could all draw some comfort from their absent pack mates scent. Setting the donuts on the counter he starts some coffee before heading upstairs. Just as he walks in to the master bed room he sees Jackson yawning and looking around. Upon seeing Eric the blond wolf grins sleepily. “Where did you run off to?” He asks stretching and sliding out of the bed. “Went to get us donuts.” Eric says softly. Jackson’s grin fades. “Not a good idea for you to be out on your own. Isaac wouldn’t like that.” Eric huffs slightly. “I didn’t want to wake anyone up it’s fine I can take care of myself.”   Eric pulls Jackson in to a side hug and squeezes running his hand down the blond man’s back. “Come on come have some donuts.” He says sniffing lightly at Jackson’s hairline. “Donuts?” Scott says sleepily. “Coffee?” follows Stiles’s sleepy voice. “Come on down boys I got enough for everyone. Eric and Jackson both reach down and pull their sleepy brothers out of the bed. With some grumbling and stumbling Scott and Stiles both make their way out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

Eric is reaching for a donut when he flinches dropping his cup of coffee which shatters on the counter. He jerks back then grabs his stomach seizing violently moaning in pain. Before he can fall to the floor Jackson catches him and pulls him upright. Stiles winces and stumbles causing Scott to quickly grab him. “Isaac!” Eric whimpers. “Something’s happened to Isaac.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG delay getting this chapter our sorry. Distracted by other things.

Eric rips his phone out of his pocket and dials Isaac. Stiles pulls free from Scott and races up to the bedroom to retrieve his phone. Eric looks at Jackson fear etched on his face. “It just goes straight to voice mail.” He hangs up and calls Derek just as Stiles walks in to the kitchen hands shaking. “Stiles?” Scott says. “He answered.” Stiles says his whole body starting to shake. “What did he say?” Jackson asks. “There was a lot of noise he said “Don’t” and then it went dead.” Eric’s eyes are glowing a brilliant orange as he breathes heavily trying to control the shift. “Have to….go there.” He grunts out. Jackson pulls him close trying to soothe him. “We’re going to but you have to calm down you can’t get on a plane looking like this.” “I will kill them. Whoever has hurt my mate………” Eric throws his head back and roars in fury. “They are already _fucking_ dead! They just don’t know it yet!” He turns his glowing eyes on Stiles his wolf growling in satisfaction when he sees Stiles eyes flaring yellow. “Jackson call the airport and get us a plane.” Stiles grits out over his elongated teeth. Jackson opens his mouth to say something but at Stiles’s glare he pulls his phone out and walks out of the room. Stiles pulls Eric close. “We have to calm down….We have to calm down.” He says softly trying to reign in his wolf while also soothing Eric over the bond. Scott steps up and puts his arms around the two. “We’ll find out what’s going on. I’m sure it’s OK.” “It felt like I was being gutted.” Eric growls out. “Isaac is hurt.”

Jackson steps back in the kitchen. “We can leave in an hour.” Stiles takes Eric’s face in his hands. “Its very important that you listen to me right now Eric. We haven’t had time to give you any training. We don’t know what we’re going to be walking in to. It is crucial like life or death important that you don’t lose control.   We’ve faced situations like this dozens of times over the years we know what to do. If you go running in out of control things can go very badly. You’re faster and stronger than any of us so we won’t be able to stop you.” Eric looks back in to Stiles’s eyes his expression somewhere between wolfen fury and human. “ _Eric_!” Stiles says sharply. The orange slowly bleeds from Eric’s eyes as his humanity reasserts itself. “Good.” Stiles says his own eyes back to their normal color.

In the small private plane Stiles, Jackson, Scott, and Eric are anxiously trying to figure out what could have happened. “What do we know about any feuds or enemy’s Jones pack would have.” Scott asks. Jackson looks at Stiles who’s silently staring at the floor and then Eric whose eyes are closed. Hands balled in to fists. When he sees blood start to seep out Jackson leans forward and places his hand on Eric’s. His eyes snap open at the contact. “What?” He says voice rough and not fully human. Jackson nods at Eric’s hands. When he looks down he unclenches his fists and stares a moment as the wounds heal. “Stiles?” Scott says. Stiles blinks his eyes and looks at Scott. “I’m sorry what did you say?” “Do we know anyone who might have attacked the Jones pack.” Scott says smiling reassuringly at Stiles when he makes eye contact. “I don’t think so. They are a pretty small pack. They have kept to themselves.” “Just doesn’t make any sense.” Scott says shaking his head. “None of them are answering the phone, even their emissary.” Eric looks at Stiles who returns the look. They both are thinking the same thing. They are close enough now they should be able to feel their missing mates.

Stiles slows before turning off the road in the rental. “Let’s go the rest of the way on foot. Jackson and Scott I want you to circle around and come in from the back Eric and I will take the front.” The two betas nod at their Alpha’s mate before exiting the car. Stiles looks at Eric. “Remember what I told you stay calm, stay in control. Follow my lead.” Eric shakes his head yes climbing out of the car. The two move quickly down the road towards the Jones pack house. “Do you smell that?” Stiles whispers softly. “Hunters.” Eric replies orange bleeding in to his eyes as his wolfs fury asserts itself. “Stay with me Eric.” Stiles says trying to reassure the new wolf over the bond. “I’m going to kill them Stiles, whoever has hurt my mate is going to die a painful death.” As they approach the house they pause in the trees. “By the porch.” Eric says. “I see her.” Stiles says staring at the motionless woman. “One alive inside, barely.” Eric says grimly noting the rapid unsteady beats coming from inside the home. “Ok let’s go stay close.” Stiles says. They both move quickly towards the house keeping low looking around for hidden threats. Once inside the house they pause at the site before them. In the hallway and front room are the remains of Jones pack along with several hunters. They sweep quickly but quietly through the house joining up with Scott and Jackson. They descend down a flight of steps in to the cellar finding more bodies and the source of the heartbeat. Propped up in the corner, a headless hunter at his feet is Alpha Jones. Stiles rushes over. “Alpha Jones.” He says dropping to his knees. The man opens his eyes. He blinks a few times before they appear to come in to focus on Stiles. “Young Stiles.” He says. “Alpha Jones what happened?” The wounded Alpha moves a hand to cover one of the many bleeding wounds in his chest. “Hunters.” He says. “Thirty or more. They wanted Derek and Isaac.” “Do you know where they took them?” Eric says drawing close and trying to slow the flow of blood from the critically injured man.

“Don’t know these hunters.” He says slowly his breath fading. “Where is your emissary we need to get you….” Stiles starts. “No use, no matter….My wolf was already weak nearly gone. I’m so full of wolfsbane I’ll be dead in an hour.” Looking down he frowns. “Probably only reason I’m still live. More man than wolf likely bleed to death before the wolfsbane can kill me.” Eric looks hopelessly at the other wolves. “Do you have any final instructions?” Stiles asks gently. The elder breathes heavily for a moment. “Find who murdered my pack, find your mates. Alpha Chan……” He breaks off for a moment coughing painfully before he continues. “Alpha Chan, nearest pack. I cede my territory to him. He will honor the alliance with Hale pack.” As the Alpha continues to talk growing fainter and weaker Eric stands and looks around the cellar. Mixed in with the scent of blood and death….At the very edge of his ability to detect he picks up the scent of pack. Stepping over to one over turned couch his stomach turns in fright. The couch is soaked in blood yet carries no scent. A faint odor hangs in the air. Jackson comes over. “Can you smell that?” Eric asks. Jackson inhales but shakes his head. “Smells like sandalwood barely. Should smell like blood.” Stiles and Scott join them a moment later. “They have a magic user helping them.” Stiles says. “They have masked their scent Derek and Isaac were probably right here.” Stiles says not mentioning the large blood stain on the couch. Eric turns the couch right side up and pokes around in the cushions. He pulls out Derek’ blood streaked phone. A strangled whimper comes from Stiles as he takes the device from Eric.

“Come on let’s get top side.” Scott says. “There is nothing for us to do down here.” Jackson takes Eric’s shaking hand and leads him out of the cellar and out the back door in to the early evening. “We need to find Alpha Chan. Maybe he will have some insight in to who attacked……” He breaks off at Eric’s phone beings to ring the ring tone indicating a call from Isaac. “Isaac!??!” Eric practically shouts in to the phone.

“Sorry to disappoint you but your mate is indisposed at the moment.” A slightly unhinged sounding voice says. “Who are you?” Eric demands placing the call on speaker as the rest of the pack crowds around. “All will be revealed, but at the risk of being an overly cliché…. You’ll need to listen very carefully if you expect to see your mate and your Alpha again. Oh that sounded ominous…Did that sound as ominous to you as it did to me?” The pack looks at each other incredulously. “Answer me!” The voice over the phone yells. “Just tell me what you want.” Eric says. “What I want? Like it’s oh so simple. Well it may be I suppose…… What I want, is for you to answer for your families crimes.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Never Have Come has been taking up all of my writing time recently. Not only has that story ended up being far longer than I anticipated. I'm kicking around some thoughts for a sequel. I don't know if this story will find it's legs and take off like SNHC or not. We'll just have to see where the story takes us

The rest of the pack looks at Eric in shock. Eric looks down at the silent phone a moment before sliding it in his pocket. “My family’s crimes?” He finally says. “What could your family have done to attract this type of attention?” Scott asks. “I have no idea. My mom is a home maker. She stayed home and raised us. She’s been living off of the health insurance from my father’s death. Everything is paid off, there were some investments. She just sits around and reads most of the day. My brother works in construction. My two sisters wouldn’t harm anyone.” “This guy sounds crazy. He says you have to do as he says, but hangs up on you before he says anything?” Jackson scoffs moving next to Eric and putting his arm around the trembling wolfs shoulders. “This whole thing doesn’t make sense.” Stiles says. Pulling his phone out he logs on to the secure website Danny had set up for them and locates the information on the Chan pack. “Chan pack is not far away. I’ve sent an email requesting an immediate audience with Alpha Chan and their emissary. Hopefully…..” Stiles starts to say but trails off as his hands begin to shake. “Hey” Eric says pulling Stiles in close. “If you freak out I’m going to freak out and if I freak out someone is going to get hurt. Stay with us.” Stiles takes a deep shaky breath calming as Scott, Eric and Jackson do their best to comfort him over the bond. “I’m sorry. Not used to dealing with this kind of stuff as a wolf. My Alpha, my _mate.”_ Stiles says eyes burning yellow a moment. Eric pulls Stiles close and hugs him tightly before he pulls back and looks in to his eyes. “Listen to me Stiles. We’re going to find our mates, we’re going to find our Alpha. Our human sides will do that. Then once our mates are safe we are going to let our wolves rend the flesh from the bones of those responsible. We will bathe in their blood.” Stiles and Eric both snarl staring in to each other’s wolfen eyes for a moment before they both step back. “Promise of a blood bath as a means of calming the wolf. Never tried that before.” Stiles says with a smirk. Our wolves trust us, love us. They know they are more likely to get to destroy these threats to our pack if they let us find them first.” Eric gestures back towards the front of the house. “Let’s not keep them waiting.”

They are just turning back on to the main road when Stiles’s phone rings with a call from an unknown number. “Hello?” He says answering hesitantly. “James Chan.” The voice on the line says. “Alpha Chan I need your help.” Stiles says placing the phone on speaker. “I’m listening.” The Alpha says. “I am Stiles Stilinski Alpha Mate to Derek Hale. I have urgent business to discuss with you.” There is a brief silence on the phone. Stiles is about to ask if the Alpha was still there when he speaks. “I take it you are nearby?” “Yes.” Stiles answers simply. “How many are with you?” He asks suspiciously. “Three Betas, we need your help. Desperately.” “Derek has the reputation of an honorable man and a good Alpha I assume since he is not the one asking for help he is not with you. Why would he send his mate so far from his territory?” Stiles tries and almost succeeds in keeping his voice even. “He and his second are missing.” After another moments silence. “I see.” Then the line goes dead. “I think he hung up on me.” Stiles says in shock. A few seconds later his phone beeps with an inbound text message. Stiles opens the message. “It’s an address. I guess we get to see him after all.” Jackson shakes his head. “I don’t like this how do we know he’s not in on this? How do we know it’s not a land grab? He could have used an intermediary, got the hunters to go after Jones pack. Derek and Isaac are an added bonus. If he can wipe us out too then he gets Hale territory as well.” “I think he’s sincere.” Stiles says. “Just being cautious. He may know that the Jones pack has gone silent.” “What do we know about them?” Scott asks. Stiles works his phone for a moment pulling up information on the Chan pack. “Let’s see James Chan 50 years old he’s been Alpha for 20 years. Looks like he’s kept things small and on the down low like the Jones pack. Has 10 Beta’s and land roughly twice the size of Jones’s.” “So we could be facing 10 wolves, an Alpha and their emissary.” Jackson says dryly. “Or they could be willing to help.” Eric says. “How far away are we from that address?” He asks Scott. “About 30 minutes.” Scott says merging on to the highway and speeding up. Eric leans back and takes a deep breath. Jackson takes his hand and squeezes. “We’re going to find them it’s going to be OK.” Jackson says reassuringly. Eric pulls his phone and sends a text message.

To Isaac: I want to see that they are both still alive.

Moments later he gets a reply.

From Isaac: what’s the magic word

Eric grits his teeth in anger eyes a dark fiery orange as he Beta shifts. “Fucker wants to play games. I’m going to rip his heart out and play in is mother fucking blood!” “Easy.” Jackson says. “Don’t break your phone we need that right now.”   Jackson puts his hand on Eric’s that was gripping the phone so tightly the screen had cracked.

To Isaac: Please.

From Isaac: Please what?

Eric takes a deep breath before responding. Exhaling heavily willing the wolf to back down before he replies.

To Isaac: Please let me see that Isaac and Derek are alive.

From Isaac: As you wish.

A few minutes later his phone beeps with an incoming video message. Stiles leans over the seat in to the back of the car to see.

The video shows Derek and Isaac in what appears to be a closet or storage room chained to some pipes in the wall. Their clothes are tattered and blood stained. Derek appears to be unconscious Isaac’s staring at someone out of the cameras field of vision. A look of fury on his face. “Say hello to your mate.” The voice from earlier says. Isaac says nothing. “Hold this please.” The voice says. The phone jostles a little then someone walks in to frame. “Will you say hello to your mate?” He asks. Isaac growls. “Rude.” The man sighs before he kicks Isaac several times in the face. The blows send Isaac’s head banging in to the metal pipes behind him. When the man stops Isaac looks dazed, his face bloody. The man careful to keep his back to the camera pulls a knife and steps over to Derek. “I don’t really need your Alpha you know.” He says breathing hard. He puts the knife to Derek’s throat. “Such a simple thing to say hello to the one you love. Would you really be responsible for the death of your Alpha rather than say hello to your mate?” Isaac is silent but when the man presses the knife against Derek’s throat he speaks. “OK! Please don’t hurt him. Isaac turns to the camera. “Eric… We’re alive. Derek is drugged but alive. Please _Please_. Stay home stay safe! Don’t do anything he…..” That earns Isaac another several kicks to the chest and face. “Now now Isaac, you and I both know that a mate would be quite incapable of staying away.” The man backs out of the shot. “I’ll be in touch Mr. Anderson.”

“He’s not a wolf.” Jackson says. “You’re right.” Stiles says he got pretty winded. “He made sure to keep his face out of the shot. Like I would recognize him. I can’t place that voice though.” Eric says trying to focus and not get lost in fury over seeing Isaac’s battered face. “I have a feeling they don’t have much man power.” Eric says. “Safer to keep the Alpha unconscious.” Stiles says. Derek and Isaac could break those pipes easily. That could be a good thing.” Stiles says turning around in his seat and facing forward. “Seems kind of ad hoc to me.” Eric says. “Like maybe this wasn’t planned out very well, maybe they didn’t expect Derek and Isaac to be there.” “No…no..” Scott says. “Alpha Jones said they were there for Derek and Isaac.” “Plus they had someone cover their scent.” Stiles says. “You’re right.” Eric says. “I just won’t understand what crimes my family could have committed that would warrant something like this.” “Could it be something to do with your father?” Stiles asks hesitantly. Eric frowns for a moment. “I can’t imagine what. He was a police officer but not a high ranking one. He didn’t take down any huge crime families. He was just a local detective.”

“Pull over up here I want to get something to eat.” Jackson says. “We need to get to Alpha Chan.” Stiles snaps. “Stiles we’ve not had any food. The day doesn’t look like it’s going to be over any time soon. Go through the drive through get some food so we’re not facing another pack on an empty stomach.” Stiles exhales heavily. “Fine.” He says looking down at his lap. Jackson leans forward and gently massages Stile’s neck and shoulders. “We’re going to work through this we always do. You’ll come up with a plan we’ll all kick some ass and then we’ll go home.” Stiles chuckles softly. “Getting soft in your old age Jackson that almost sounded like a compliment.” “Hah.” Jackson says leaning back in his seat. “Older maybe but I’m still the hottest one in the pack.” “Keep telling yourself that buddy.” Scott says. Eric leans over and wraps his arm around Jackson’s and puts his head on his shoulder. The scent of Eric’s tears causes the blond wolf to turn and pull Eric’s hands in to his. “shhh. It’s going to be OK, they are both alive. We’re going to find them you’ll see.” “I’m so scared.” Eric whispers shaking slightly. Jackson pulls Eric in to his lap wrapping his arms around him and putting his chin on the older man’s shoulder. He rubs his hands up and down Eric’s arms whispering soft reassurances while Eric whimpers and cries softly.


	8. Chapter 8

A short while later they are through the drive though and are back on the highway. Eric gives Jackson a squeeze. “Thanks big brother.” He whispers in Jackson’s ear before sliding off his lap and returning to his side of the back seat. He picks lightly at his lunch. Jackson looks up and sees Scott grinning at him in the mirror. “Eyes front McCall.” Jackson snaps as he reaches over and pats Eric on the leg.

Eventually they pull up to a seemingly deserted gas station. It’s one of the old style from when all gas stations had a garage with a mechanic on duty. All of the windows are boarded up, however one of the garage doors rolls up as they approach. Scott stops the car and looks at the other occupants. “Shall we?” He says anxiously. “Hope you’re right about this.” Jackson says. “Let’s get out and walk in.” Eric whispers barely loud enough for the wolves in the car to hear. “Won’t have the shelter of the car but if it’s a trap we’ll be more mobile.” “Agreed.” Stiles says. At that they exit the car and walk towards the open door. As they approach they see a tall Asian standing in the middle of the bay confidently. “You should move your car out of sight.” He says. “I’m sure one of your…. _eight_ Beta’s wouldn’t mind putting it around back for us. It’ll save me from having to get someone up to speed later on if they miss anything important. James smiles congenially and nods his head. “Robert.” He says. A young but formidable looking man walks out of the shadows and approaches Scott holding his hand out. Scott looks at him a moment while Robert calmly waits. After a few seconds he hands him the keys to the car. As the pack walks inside the garage the door rolls back down. “I don’t want any of the locals involved. I own this land and this building but strange people and cars will result in the Sheriff being called.” “I understand.” Stiles says relaxing slightly but remaining tense. The pack looks around and picks out several Betas of different ages. Only 3 are visible. The rest obviously hidden in case of an attack.

The Alpha points towards some tables and chairs and asks everyone to sit down. “I don’t often get the privilege of entertaining guests of Hale pack’s caliber. I apologize for the cloak and dagger bull shit. We’re a pretty isolated pack. We don’t have many dealings with other wolves.” “I wish we were here under happier circumstances.” Stiles starts before quickly introducing Scott, Jackson and Eric. Alpha Chan sighs sitting down. “Yes I imagined this was not merely a social call. What can I do for the Alpha Mate of Hale Pack?” Stiles pauses and takes a deep breath. “My Alpha and his second came to renew our treaty with Jones Pack. They arrived early this morning. Shortly after they arrived, Jones pack was attacked by hunters. Derek and Isaac have been kidnapped.” Eric flinches involuntarily drawing Alpha Chan’s attention. “He’s your mate isn’t he? Isaac.” Eric steels his expression and nods once. The Alpha stares at him a moment. “You’re a very new Bite.” Turning to Stiles. “You both are. I can only imagine how difficult this must be for both of you. For you to come to me, must mean that Jones pack either refused or….” “The hunters wiped them out. Alpha Jones was alive but just barely when we arrived. He ceded his territory and assets to you. He indicated you would be willing to uphold the treaty with Hale Pack.” Alpha Chan leans back in his chair. “Did he now?” He asks in surprise. The pack notes the other wolves stirring restlessly at this news. Eric cocks his head to the side looking around. “Problem?” James asks. Eric stands from his chair slowly and walks towards a door. “Doesn’t sound right.” He says. The rest of the pack stands up looking around warily. “Eric?” Stiles says. Eric opens the door and walks inside. A moment later he walks out carrying a small device. “Exceptional hearing Eric.” James says. One of the Chan Beta’s steps in Eric’s path and growls. Eric’s eyes flash an angry dark orange and he roars powerfully in the Beta’s face. The Beta stumbles backwards and immediately moves away from Eric. While he doesn’t bare his throat his submission is obvious.

“Impressive.” James says. “I’ve only seen one like you before.” “What’s going on?” Scott says glowering at the nearest Beta. Eric returns to the table with the device which is softly emitting the sound of a heartbeat and drops it on the surface. “I take it some of you are wearing microphones? The heart rate isn’t constant which is a nice touch but the sound is…..not quite natural. How many of you are there?” He asks the Alpha. “The ones you see here, one slightly injured at home who is taking care of another that’s near death, the rest are dead. Aaron is currently the only one of us capable of a full shift. All I’m able to manage right now is this.” He raises both hands but claws extend only partially from one of them. “James!” Robert says. The Alpha waves his hand. “If they meant to hurt us they would have by now.”

“The hunters that attacked the Jones pack stopped here. At the time I thought it was because they knew we’d seen them setting up shop on the edge or our territory. We only saw a few, and were watching to see what they were doing. The next thing I knew 30 or more of them swarmed the pack house. They had a witch with them. She did this to us. I nearly killed her but she was able to get away.” “She must have been pretty weak she wasn’t able to disable the Jones pack there are a couple dozen dead hunters at Alpha Jones’s home.” Scott says sitting back down when the rest of his pack does. “She used some type of spell. Threw something in to the air that turned in to a mist that blew over us. It doesn’t appear to be permanent but we were immediately rendered essentially human.” James says shifting in his chair. “Derek Hale is an honorable man. I’m perfectly willing to form a treaty with him but we’ll need to meet face to face first. Unfortunately right now though all I can do is point you in the right direction. I must look after my pack. We are weak, vulnerable.” Jackson scoffs. “What good is a treaty if you won’t help us?” James scowls angrily. “They killed a half of my pack and my emissary. I have a Beta near death. None of us are able to fight like this. Aaron is a new bite he’s barely had any training. The only reason he is able to shift now is because he was at school. _High School…”_ Jackson shakes his head. “I was bitten in high school, so was Scott and Isaac, that didn’t stop us from doing what had to be done.” “It’s OK.” Stiles says. “Alpha Chan I understand your predicament we’ll take any help you can give us.”

James glares at Jackson a moment who snaps his claws out. “Go ahead and try. I think it would be cool to be an Alpha.” Jackson says mockingly. “Jackson!” Eric says placing his hand on Jackson’s arm. In a move that causes Scott and Stiles to raise their eye brows Jackson lowers his gaze. “Sorry Alpha Chan. It’s been a rough day for us as well.” James’s expression turns more neutral as he turns from Jackson and studies the rest of the pack. “They are just East of our territory. There is an abandoned neighborhood. It is part of a superfund site so the entire area is fenced off.” “Super fund?” Scott asks. “Fund set up by the government. When people end up in living close enough to hazardous waste the government uses monies from the fund to buy their property from them and clean up the area. Typically its neighborhoods that were built in areas that were formally used in the production of hazardous materials that now have tainted water. Doesn’t happen too often now since it’d illegal to build homes where the ground has been contaminated.” James nods his head while Eric speaks. “Obviously it’s cheaper to hire some security to patrol the area than to remove an entire neighborhood and detox the ground. It’s been like that for years. There is a school right in the middle of it. That’s where you’ll find them.” “How many are there.” Eric says from where he’s sat next to Jackson still holding his arm. As much for his benefit as Jackson’s.

“A handful maybe half a dozen when we first saw them.” Robert says. Stiles is quiet a moment. “No way of knowing how many hunters are left.” “I can get you close but you’ll have to handle them on your own. I’m not risking my pack they are in no condition for a fight. I can take you tonight.” Just then Eric stiffens. “What is it?” Jackson asks. “Isaac, I felt him just for a moment.” Eric says closing his eyes and concentrating. He opens his eyes and points. “He’s there about 20 miles.” Eric jumps to his feet. It’s only Jackson and Scott's startled grab for his arms that keeps him from running after his mate. “The witch is getting weak she’s no longer able to mask our bond.” Eric says. “Or she’s purposely letting it through to bring you running madly through their front door and in to a trap.” Stiles says placing his hand on Eric’s chest. Eric feels a faint barely there caress that brings tears to his eyes. He nods his head “Puppy.” He sobs out. “We felt each other he felt me.” Eric brings a hand to his face and wipes his eyes. “We’re not going to give them what we want. We’re going to surprise them and rip their faces off.” Eric says growling dangerously. “You guys this blood thirsty?” Jackson chuckles turning to James. “Never try and stand between two mates you’ll regret it.” The Alpha says standing. “It would be best to go at night. It will be easier to conceal our approach.”

“Where should we meet you?” Stiles says. “I’ll text you the when and where.” James says rising when everyone else does. Robert tosses Scott the car keys and points to the back door. The two packs say their good byes before Stiles, Jackson and Eric follow Scott out the back door.

The pack rides silently for a few moments. Driving further in to town in hopes of finding a place to rest for a few hours. They end up at a café sitting outside. “What do you think?” Eric asks Stiles who has been uncharacteristically quiet. “I don’t trust him.” Stiles says after a moment. “Alpha Chan?” Eric asks. Stiles nods his head. “Finally!” Jackson says. “That whole situation is just a bit too sketchy for me. They come through with all those hunters. They decimated the Jones pack yet Chan pack just gets knocked around some?” “It doesn’t make sense.” Stiles says. “Why not wipe them out. They obviously were of that mind set from the looks of what they did to Jones pack.” “Alpha Jones trusts him though that’s….hard to overlook.” Stiles says leaning back in his seat and rubbing his palms over his eyes. “Is he married? Mated?” Eric asks. Stiles’s eyes go big. “Damn why didn’t I see that? He made no mention of where his wife is. Just mentioned two Betas that were injured.” “They probably have her, his pack was left alive as a means to drive us in to the trap.” Scott says shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “We’re not meeting him tonight are we?” Jackson says with a smirk. “No.” Stiles says standing up. “We’re going to follow what Eric has been sensing you can block a mate bond but you can’t fool it. We’ll probably find that Isaac is nowhere near that school. Come on.” Stiles stands and looks at the car. “How do we know…” Eric starts to say. “We don’t…… We need to get another car. Let them think we’re sitting here. Can you still……” Stiles trails off. “Derek! I felt him just for a few seconds.” Stiles points South West. “That way about 15 miles?” He asks looking at Eric. “Yup.” Eric says his eyes taking on a faint orange tint. “I can’t find any rental companies guys.” Scott glaring at his phone. “Then we’re buying one.” Eric says pointing to the small mom/pop tote the note car lot across from the café. “That suburban will be perfect.” Scott says. At that the pack walks over to their car pulling their things out without saying a word. The cell phone that had been left under the front seat picking up only the sound of doors opening and closing.  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry at the long delay in updating this story. This story is not on hiatus or what ever people like to say when they have shelved a project. The problem has been lack of focus. Work/life getting in the way etc. etc. As I said recently in notes on another story I'm more interested in content than in filler. This story has been pretty tough for me to focus on. I had a rare free day at home today and was finally able to put some work in to the story. Content is flowing more freely right now for Loose Ends than this story. While updates will continue you can expect them to be slow. This is a short chapter but does move things forward some.  
> Thank you all very much for reading. Your Kudos and comments are all appreciated and remind me to work on my stories.

Just as the sun is setting they set out in their newly acquired Suburban headed towards where Eric and Stiles had felt their mate bonds flicker. “Smells like dog in here.” Jackson grouses looking around at the old tattered vehicle with disdain. Stiles snickers drawing a grin from Scott. “Well the Escalade would have drawn too much attention.” Scott says with a smirk. “They had one?!” Jackson exclaims. “OK yeah we’re not going towards…. Well anything.” Eric says smacking Jackson’s leg absently while staring down at the map on his phone. He leans forward and shows the screen to Stiles and Scott. Jackson leans forward some and presses his side against Eric. The new wolf grins and presses back in to Jackson slightly before continuing. “Pretty sure they are going to be out over here.” He says moving his fingers on the screen to show where they are headed. “Industrial area.” Stiles scoffs. “Of course it seems like we always end up in some old disused dirty ass building.” Jackson says leaning back in the seat brushing at his pants with one hand while and placing his other on the middle of Eric’s back.

“How do we want to do this?” Scott asks slowing down some and looking over at Stiles. “Well they are going to know pretty quickly we’re not where we are supposed to be.” Stiles says. “Alpha Chan is a variable we don’t know exactly what his intentions are.” Eric says. “I think it’s pretty obvious.” Jackson says with a snarl. “Maybe, maybe not. If they have his mate he may be complicit, but looking for a way to help. Alpha Jones trusted him.” Eric says settling back in to his seat putting his hand on Jackson’s knee. Jackson snorts through his nose but says nothing relaxing slightly. “We’ll use Eric’s sense to find their general location. Then we get in the building rescue Derek and Isaac.” Stiles says simply. “ _And_ make sure we’re the only ones that leave that building alive.” Jackson adds darkly.

Eventually their find their way to the outskirts of a small town. The drive slowly through the mostly abandoned industrial section. “Looks like this place must have been pretty busy twenty or thirty years ago.” Scott says as they drive past the old crumbling warehouses and shuttered buildings. As the sun settles lower the amount of traffic on the roads drops significantly. Executing a search grid it’s about twenty minutes before Eric leans forward in his seat. “Stop!” Scott slams on the brakes bringing them to a dead stop in the middle of the street drawing a glare from Stiles and a scoff from Jackson. “Way to keep it low profile McCall!” Eric looks to the right and points. “That way about….maybe one or two blocks.” “Pull over to the side we’ll walk.” Stiles says Scott pulls over to the side of the road and the pack quickly exits and begins warily walking in the direction indicated by Eric. After a few minutes they are moving quickly to keep up with Eric. Stiles reaches out and takes Eric’s hand. “Eric.” He says. Eric grits his teeth and turns towards Stiles. His eyes glowing orange. “Dude.” Stiles says. “Eric you need to come back. Be calm focus on us.” Stiles gestures “Guys.” Scott and Jackson move in closely and place their hands on Eric. “Feel us, focus on us. Breathe. We need Eric right now.” “I’m here.” Eric says his voice guttural and harsh sounding. “He’s in pain.” He practically sobs out. “Our..” Eric closes his eyes and breathes deeply. “ _My…_ my mate is in pain Stiles. I’m doing the best I can.” When he opens his eyes they are blue again. “There he is.” Jackson says clasping Eric on the shoulder and squeezing. “Stay with us OK?” The blond wolf says sliding his hand up to the back of Eric’s neck and pulling him in to a quick hug. “We’re going to get him. Then we’re going to rain down pain, destruction and misery on those responsible OK?” Eric exhales deeply and places his hands on Jackson’s waist and pushes gently. Jackson backs up a step and looks at Eric with concern. “Thought you didn’t like the blood thirsty stuff.” Eric says. “Whatever makes you happy.” Jackson replies. “Thanks Jacks.” Jackson snickers and shakes his head. “Come on losers lets go get our Alpha and our puppy.”

Minutes later they are creeping forward slowly approaching the end of the alley they had turned in to. “That’s it.” Eric says. “Should be easy to get in to.” Stiles says noting all the doorways in the old warehouse. “I can’t hear anything.” Eric says closing his eyes and seeming to concentrate. He inches a little closer to the opening of the alleyway. “There’s something….Come on.” Eric says before he rushes back down the alley and out to the side street. The group moves quickly around behind the target building finding themselves in another crowded alleyway. “Here.” Eric says he reaches out and hisses when his hand comes in to contact with an invisible barrier. Stiles looks down at the ground. “I don’t see any mountain ash.” “Could they have buried it?” Jackson asks scanning the ground for some sign of what’s creating the barrier. “It’s magic, I’ve only ever felt this one other place.” Eric says. “You can _sense_ this?” Stiles asks amazed. “It’s like a buzz or vibration in the air there is a faint taste to it. The barely there hint of copper. I’ve only ever felt this before when we’re at Deaton’s. I always just assumed it was something to do with the fact that the place is a veterinarian clinic. Figured I was smelling some chemicals or something.”

“I assume this surrounds the entire structure?” Scott asks. Eric nods his head yes and begins to press on the barrier. He growls and presses with both hands digging his feet in to the broken concrete. He shifts to Beta and leans in to the barrier. “Eric there’s no point in…Oh wow.” Stiles says then stops in shock as one of Eric’s hands slowly sinks through the barrier. Eric rumbles low and deep in his chest his body shaking with effort as he presses against the barrier. Suddenly he is through. Chest heaving with exertion he turns back towards the others. “Are you OK?” Scott asks. Eric just glares at him eyes burning a bright fiery orange. Eric’s expression one of fury. He stares at the other wolf’s all traces of his personality gone. “Eric.” Stiles says pressing on the barrier. “You have to come back Eric. Isaac needs you, not your wolf right now. Eric bares his teeth menacingly before turning and bolting towards the building moving faster than they’d ever seen him move.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With out a doubt the longest any of my stories has gone with out an update. I've just been too distracted with the Fall For You series, and work and what not. I finally sat down and forced myself to work on this and got a chapter out. Took some refinement. The first pass was just too silly. There were like 5 witches throwing fireballs, Eric being *way* too powerful and all sorts of stuff that just came out looking really dumb.
> 
> So enjoy...

“We have to get through!” Scott yells pressing on the invisible barrier. “We’re not strong enough.” Stiles says looking hopelessly around the area. They both look towards the building when they hear the sound of shrieking metal.

Eric drops the door to the ground and races inside the building. He finds himself in a long utility corridor. Pipes, cables, and ducts running along the ceiling. He looks to his right and catches a scent similar to what they had found in the basement. He snarls and rushes down the hallway. Turning a corner he finds himself in what was at one point in the buildings past a small break room. However now it appears to have been turned in to an Adhoc base of operations for the witch staring back at him in fear. The room is littered with candles and strange symbols. He hesitates only for a second before charging at the witch. She swears throwing some powder in to the air as she flicks her wrist sending a small knife flying towards Eric. He dodges the dagger and wraps his hand around her throat before the mountain ash ring is able to form. Eyes wide and full of fear she pulls another small knife and stabs Eric repeatedly in the stomach. He howls in pain but tightens his grip causing her to drop the blade. “Please stop. Please.” She begs struggling to breathe.

“Eric!” Jackson shouts when they hear the loud screams of pain. He goes to pound his hands on the barrier and stumbles right through it. “It’s down!” Stiles yells. The three wolves race towards the building and their injured pack mate. Soon the three burst in to the room to find a bloody Eric shoving some vials in to his pockets. “Eric!” Jackson shouts. He rushes to Eric’s side and lifts his blood stained shirt. “I’m OK Jacks.” Eric says squeezing the other wolfs hand that’s holding his shirt up reveling his smooth perfect flesh. “What happened?” Scott asks. “A witch decided my insides needed some air.” Eric says wryly. “Where is she?” Stiles asks. “I let her go.” Eric says turning to leave the room. “What?!” Jackson yells. “We don’t have time.” Eric says exiting the room and jogging deeper in to the building. The other wolves hesitate for a moment before chasing after him. Eric is nearly across a large open room full of machinery when the wolves all hear the sound of a cross bow firing. Eric spins snatching the bolt out of the air at the same time bringing his pistol up and firing. The hunter falls from the rafters and lands on the top of a semi-trailer, one arm hanging limply over the side. “Shit that was a hell of a shot.” Scott exclaims looking from Eric up to where the hunter was hidden. Eric shrugs turning back around and working to open a door he’d been heading towards. “I was always a pretty good shot. My father taught me. With the new reflexes I’m apparently even better. Giving up on the heavy steel door Eric punches through the drywall next to it and in moments is inside. “Eric wait!” Stiles yells. “What’s our plan?!” If Eric answered his reply was immediately drowned out by the sound of gunfire and shouting.

The three wolves jump through the hole and then drop down through an open grate in the floor…….right in to the middle of a battle. Eric is in full Beta shift fighting 4 hunters. Within minutes they have made quick work of the hunters and are looking around the now quiet room. “What do we do no…..” Scott's question is cut off as they all feel Isaac’s presence flare on the pack bond. Eric, who is still Beta shifted is the first to react. “Mate.” He grunts turns to follow the bond to his mate. “Wait!” Stiles says grabbing Eric’s arm and holding tight. Eric bares his teeth at Stiles but doesn’t resist. Scott and Jackson move close to get between the two if necessary. “We need to be careful. We’re close now."  Stiles says.  "He's in _pain_ Stiles!" Focusing on the tense exchange neither Jackson or Scott notice the hunter starting to move. Out of the corner of his eye Jackson sees the gun as it comes up. “Gun!” He yells shoving Stiles out of the way and wrapping his arms around Eric putting his back to the hunter. Several shots ring out and Jackson’s eyes go wide as he slumps against Eric. “Jackson!” Eric shouts shifting almost instantly back to human and grabbing his wounded pack mate. “Damn.” Scott says slumping against the wall. “Scott?!?!” Stiles cries his voice loud and shrill. Scott’s holding his hand over his side. Stiles pulls it back a little and pales when he sees the two holes and light blue vapor from the wolfsbane bullets. The hunter makes a deep breathy sound as Stiles rips his throat out and kicks the gun away from his now lifeless hand. “Jackson..” Eric says tears falling from his eyes. “It’s OK.” Jackson says. “Had this coming…..for a long time.” The blond wolf winces in pain coughing heavily a black foul smelling liquid trickling from his mouth. Eric looks up at Stiles and Scott “How bad is it?” He asks cradling Jackson in his arms. “Not bad.” Scott says. “Bad enough.” Stiles retorts looking around the small room. “You guys have to go we’re close so close. Leave us we'll be fine.” “No!” Stiles says shaking his head stubbornly. “Go save them.” Jackson whispers looking in Eric’s eyes. “Scott will take care of me.” “Jackson.” Eric sobs. Jackson coughs slightly and says softly. “You can call me Jacks. I’ll be OK.” With a shudder Jackson goes limp. Eric continues to sob as he lays Jackson on the floor. He carefully arranges him and caresses his cheek. His breathing becomes harsh as his emotions over take him. Stiles and Scott actually take a step back as Eric’s sobs turn in to angry forceful pants. “Eric?” Scott calls. Eric’s head snaps up eyes a brilliant orange, his face the perfect representation of the word fury. “With or without you.” He grunts out deep and violent. In the blink of an eye Eric is standing and exploding down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude....... I deserve the biggest kick in the ass for taking so long to get this story done. I'm so sorry for turning in to "one of those" authors that takes longer and longer between updates. There have been some big changes at work including a promotion for me. I've been traveling quite a bit and just have not had time. There is more travel coming up so I'm not sure what the future holds as far as update speed.  
> My Fall For You series has taken up what little time I've had available so I'm afraid this story had languished.
> 
> This is the first weekend in quite a while where I have not had to work. Finally forced myself to sit down and make some progress on my stories. Thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> This story is nearly done. Perhaps one more chapter which I will be starting as soon as I submit this.

“Eric!”  Stiles yells taking a couple of steps in the direction the furious wolf had run before stopping and looking back at Scott helplessly.  “Go on.”  Scott says wincing as he slides down the wall he was leaned up against to a sitting position.  The blood from the gunshot leaving a red streak down the wall.  “Jackson.”  Stiles whispers closing his eyes and shaking his head at the silent form on the floor.  “Go.”  Scott says looking at Jackson then looking up at Stiles.  “I’ll be OK.”  “I can’t leave you!”  Stiles yells as his emotions spill across his face.  “Stiles… Go.  Go save Derek.  I’ll….be along soon.  Pack…needs you.”  Stiles sobs briefly leaning down and hugging Scott.  “I love you.  Don’t you dare die.   _ Fuck _ Scott…..I’ll be…..I’ll be back.”  Stiles stands back up.  “Go on.”  Scott says slumping back against the wall, his eyes losing focus as his head thumps back.  “Hurry…..Love you brother……Always have……Always will.”  “Scott.”  Stiles whimpers as tears spill down his face.  Without another word Stiles turns on his heel and races after Eric.  

Stiles follows Eric’s scent through the maze of empty offices and dimly lit corridors ahead of him he hears a feral howl and gun shots.  Rounding a corner Stiles comes upon a scene of utter destruction.  Two hunters lie dead on the floor.  A third is mid flight across the room.  The look of shock on his face changing to pain then blankness as he crashes into the cinderblock wall with such force he goes halfway through.  He falls to the floor a broken lifeless mess.  Eric makes eye contact with Stiles both wolves growling in approval.  Eric snatches one of the bodies up off the floor and hurls it at the wooden double doors at the far end of the room.  The doors collapse and crash into the room beyond.  Stiles and Eric race into the room stopping short when they see what is waiting for them.  Isaac and Derek are restrained sitting on the floor heavy chains securing them to the pipes running the length of the room.  Derek is slumped forward seemingly unconscious.  Isaac looks at Eric with fear in his eyes.  “Baby…..run.”  He says weakly breathing heavily as he leans forward weakly.  “Finally.”  A voice says stepping from the shadows to stand in front of Isaac.  Eric snarls and braces to leap.  “Uh Uh Uhhhhh.”  The man says with a grin pulling a pistol and pressing it against Isaac’s sweaty brow.  “You’re fast but not that fast.”  

Stiles places his hand on Eric’s shoulder stepping around his growling Beta shifted pack mate.  Stiles scowls at the scene his human features returning.  “Tell us what you want so we can get on with it.”  The man huffs impatiently.  “I already told you!  Were you not listening?  Why doesn’t anyone ever listen?!?”  The man shouts going red faced with fury and shaking with indignation.  Isaac whispers.  “Left.” Just as he shifts his weight left moving out of the guns direct line of fire as the man pulls it back slightly.  Eric whips his arm up as hard as he can throwing the small knife the witch had stabbed him with.  A fraction of a second later the man’s gun discharges as it hits the floor.  He gurgles loudly going to his knees eyes wide in shock he reaches for the knife in his throat but falls to the side before his hand finds the weapon. Half a beat later and Eric is on his knees in front of Isaac.  “Puppy.”  He whimpers cradling his mate’s head.  Isaac shakes his head trying to speak.  “T…t…trap.”  Just then another door into the room opens and before Eric can turn he is kicked with such force he is lifted up off the floor and thrown into Stiles.

In an instant Stiles and Eric are on their feet and turn to attack.  Faster than any have ever seen Eric shifts to full wolf and lunches at the attacker.  The man spins catching Eric mid flight with his foot the blow causing Eric to yelp loudly as he crashes to the floor.  Stiles moves to attack but stops when the man bellows “Enough!”  The power of his voice causing the room to shake with power.  “Who are you?”  Stiles demands “Who are you to do this to our mates?”  Eric is on his feet shifted to Beta standing naked and defiant between Isaac and his attacker.  The two study each other for a moment.  The man is quite old but solidly built.  His gray hair slicked back.  He peers at Eric with clear blue eyes for a moment head tilting to the side slightly.  “Yes…. Yes impressive.  I’ve not seen such rapid shift in quite some time.  You are definitely of the Fitz Andreu line.”  “Who are you?”  Eric grunts out blinking his eyes to clear his vision.  The man's blow having stunned him momentarily.  The man considers him for a moment then nods.  “Yes I think you do deserve at least that much.”  He then looks at the deceased man on the floor and sighs shaking his head.  “I wish you hadn’t done that.  Such loyalty is….rare.”  “You’re next if you don’t start talking.”  Eric says glancing back at Isaac who is seemingly unconscious.  The man chuckles.  “That would be a sight to see pup.  You needn’t worry about him.  He’s rarely conscious for more than a few moments at a time.  Those beautiful eyes of his will open again soon enough.”  “Get to the point.”  Stiles barks out.  “Yes yes of course.”  He says waving his hand dismissively.  “I am Alton Dunn.”  Alton pauses and looks at Eric expectantly.  Eric shakes his head.  “Should I know that name?”  Alton scowles.  “I might have guessed as much.  No tales, no family stories of how your family destroyed mine?  No mention at all about Gregor Anderson stealing my bride and with her my destiny?  My legacy?”  “I’m afraid family history was never an interest of mine.”  “Yes well suffice it to say…. I was to marry into a family of wealth power and……..interesting genetic make up.  The Anderson’s you see were incredibly powerful werewolves.  Their blood line was as pure as you could achieve without the…...complications caused by inbreeding.  Surely you’ve noticed you’re more powerful than the other Beta’s in your pack.  The orange eyes are so rare it’s likely you’ll never see anyone else with such a gift.  Coira was to be mine.  My family had made all the arrangements.  She was to be my bride and I would be given the gift.”

Alton pauses seemingly lost in thought.  Eric sniffs subtly taking in the man’s scent.   _ Not a wolf but something.  _ He can feel the man’s power but it seems to be uneven, wavering.  __ Eric feels Stiles touch over the pack bond the message to be cautious coming through loud and clear.  “Gregor.”  Alton continues.  “Didn’t care for tradition.  Gregor, felt that it should be he to have Coira’s hand.”  Alton’s mouth screws up into a bitter expression of fury.  “He stole her from me and convinced her parents to break their pact with mine.  It seems there had always been reservations about the  _ worthiness _ of my family to join such a highly regarded clan.  Gregor’s family was wealthy and it was felt less of a financial burden to join with the mighty Anderson’s.  No marriage, no Bite, no legacy.”  Alton spits out.  “If you’re not a wolf then how are you still alive?”  Stiles asks shifting his weight discreetly.  Eric notices and follows suit.  “Lycanthropy is not the only means to extend one’s life young Stilinski.  I warned them.  Gregor, Coira, everyone.  I warned them that if they didn’t honor their agreement it would destroy my family.  Mother was ill, Father bedridden.  We were soon to be on the streets.  The rest of my family had been taken by the plague.”  “Ok wait a minute.”  Stiles says rolling his eyes.  “Are you telling us you’re over 600 years old?”  Alton grins coldly.  “Not quite that long in the tooth.  I was born in 1665.  Yes the thought of joining a wealthy family was quite appealing but I was motivated more by the ability of the Bite to cure my parents.  Even after their betrayal I begged them.  If not me at least cure my parents.  Gregor filled their heads with lies and poisoned them against me.  I was threatened with death should I approach their lands again.  They were married and Gregor per family tradition took the Anderson name.  My family and I were exiled.  It was only a matter of time before my parents perished.  Shortly after I became ill.

Stiles feels a slight pulse on the bond from Derek.  He casts a quick glance as see’s his mate move slightly.  Stiles frantically soothes Derek over the bond trying to convey the message to stay still and silent.

“Honestly don’t see what this has to do with me.”  Eric says casually walking over and picking up his pants from the floor.  A brief troubled look visible only to Stiles flashing across his face as he feels the wetness from the shattered vials he’d pocketed earlier.  He slips the pants on and turns to face Alton.  “You killed them didn’t you.”  Stiles says.  “The wolves yes.”  Alton says.  “It was easy enough to find enemies of such power.  A coven almost as old and nearly as powerful.  My loyalty to them bought me my health, my service bought me longevity and strength. It took time but eventually I had my justice.”  Alton smiles bitterly.  “I saved Gregor and dear Coira for a while.  I wanted them to live in misery while I slowly destroyed their family. They scattered like the cowards they were.  I hunted them across the globe.  Without a stable foundation to work from the family's businesses failed and its fortunes dwindled.  The only Anderson’s allowed to live were human.  Four generations ago the last born wolf of your line was born, and summarily executed as per my promise.”  “So what.  You’re going to kill Eric because of some bull shit that happened hundreds of years ago?”  Stiles spits out.  “Not exactly.  You see I’ve grown weary of being the coven’s errand boy.  Young Eric happens to be last member of of very powerful line of lycanthropes and as such….”  “You think you can steal his wolf!”  Stiles says with disgust.  “I know I can.”  Alton says with another humorless grin.  All at once several things happen.  There is an explosion in the room Alton had entered from.  Derek’s eyes snap open flare red as he shifts to his Alpha form slipping free from the chains.  Eric roars and kicks the corpse on the floor knocking it towards Alton.   With a powerful sweep of his arm Alton blocks the body knocking it to the side.  This leaves him open though as Eric crashes into him.  The force of the collision taking them both to the ground.  The lights flicker and go out.

A familiar voice fills the room.  “Well isn’t this cozy.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac still has a potty mouth.

The lights flicker back on illuminating chaos.  Eric and Alton are still on the floor fighting furiously.  James Chan and Peter stand in the doorway surveying the chaos.  Derek is between them and the fight on the floor growling menacingly at James as Stiles stands between him and the other Alpha with his hands outstretched.  The fight between Eric and Alton is brutal.  Both men punching, kicking with all of their strength.  Alton’s superior strength and experience quickly begins to take its toll on Eric.  Blood spraying from his mouth with every blow..  “Derek never mind James help Eric.”  Peter yells over the noise.  Derek stumbles and turns still suffering from the sedative.  Isaac regains consciousness and looks around.  Eyes going wide with fear when he see’s Alton gaining the upper hand.  He struggles weakly against the chains his face rippling as he tries to shift to get loose as Derek had.  Just then Alton slams Eric face first into the wall with a blow that stuns him.    Alton crowds in behind him.  Kneeing him in the side the loud *crack* of broken ribs filling the room as Eric moans in pain.  “Pathetic boy. What did you think you were going to accomplish?  I’m going to take your wolf, then I’m going to kill you while your worthless mate watches.”  Eric whispers something and chuckles.  “What?”  Alton demands.  Eric whispers softly again.  Alton turns him around “Speak up you welp.”  Before Alton is able to react Eric’s hands grab the older man by the ears and jerk his head forward.  His mouth snaps open and latches on to Alton’s throat.  With a growl he rips Alton’s throat out with his teeth.  Alton shrieks in pain and shock as Eric rips through his throat.  Eric’s hands full control over to his wolf with one command:  _ Destroy   _

 

Alton’s magically enhanced strength allows him to fight feebly for a moment.  Eric looks to Stiles and howls.  Stiles shoves past Derek and joins his pack mate in the complete destruction of their enemy.  It’s over in moments.  In the end Stiles and Eric are standing over the pieces of Alton’s corpse drenched in his blood howling in unison.  Stiles and Eric’s eyes meet and they shift back to human.  Eric clutching his side and leaning slightly.  “Baby.”  he says when he see’s Isaac’s eyes on him.  Isaac smiles and holds his arms out..  “Get over here wolf man.”  Stiles leaps at Derek who has also shifted back.  “I was so scared.”  “It’s OK.”  Derek says stroking Stiles’s hair.  “It’s over now it’s all over.”  He says shoving his face into Stile’s neck and breathing deeply.  “What did they have you on are you going to be OK?  Do we need an antidote?”  Stiles asks pulling back and looking Derek over.  “Not sure some kind of sedative that dropped me to my knees in seconds.  I was out until just a little while ago.  I’ll be OK.”  “Fuck puppy.”  Eric whimpers pulling a now freed Isaac into his arms  Alpha Chan’s eyes having gone wide when Eric ripped the heavy chains from the wall with one hand.  “I love you so much.”  Isaac says weakly.  Eric kisses Isaac all over his face holding him close as tears streak both their faces.  “Looks like they didn’t need our help after all.”  Peter says wryly.  “Derek, Peter.”  Eric says without looking away from Isaac.  “Alpha Chan tried to set us up he’s in on it.”  James opens his mouth to say something but is immediately seized by Peter and slammed into the wall.  Peters claws ripping into his throat.  “Struggle and die”  Peter says blue eyes blazing dangerously.  “Tell me why I shouldn’t let my uncle rip your throat out.”  Derek says glaring at James.  “They had my mate and our daughter.  I couldn't risk him killing them.  We were being listened to at the station.  I was going to catch up with you before the rendezvous and explain everything.”  Peter growls and tightens his grip.  “I promise!”  “He’s telling the truth.”  Stiles says confirming what they had all already realized.  James’s heart remaining steady during his confession.  “Did you assist in the capture of our mates?”  Stiles demands stepping forward.  “No.  I didn’t know who they had.  We were set upon by a large group of hunters.  They neutralized our wolves and slaughtered most of my pack.  They left a small number alive and took my wife and daughter as insurance.  They said that I would most likely be contacted by another pack and that I was to lead them to the designated address.”  Peter withdraws his claws and shoves James roughly to the side.

 

“An Alpha helping hunters..”  Peter spits furiously.  “What would you have done?”  James asks fingers rubbing over the sluggishly healing wounds Peter’s claws had left.  “I wouldn’t have betrayed another pack.  I would have found a way!”  Peter yells.  “Why would hunters have been helping Alton?”  Stiles asks.  “The witches were being blackmailed.  Or at least the main one was.”  Eric says still petting and holding Isaac close.  “The witch I let go was junior level.  She said they had been under orders from another witch to help but that she’d died from her injuries from the attack on the Jones pack minutes before I’d found them.  That’s why the shield dropped and we’d been able to sense Isaac and Derek.”  “Why did you let her go?  You tore everyone else to pieces.”  Stiles asks.  Eric looks away from Isaac for the first time and says “She promised to give me something to fight him with.  Something that would negate the abilities they had given him.  The vials got smashed though.” “The hunters…”  James starts then stops to cough and rub at his throat. “The hunters were helping him because he’d told them when he got what he wanted they would get what they wanted.  I have a feeling that helping them take out three packs was their payment.  Not only would they have the packs pelts but their property as well.  He either didn’t know or didn’t care that we’d overheard him talking to the hunters as they were leaving.”  “How did you end up here?”  Derek asks looking at Peter.  “Pack bond.”  He says with a shrug.  “Things felt off then I came back to Beacon Hills and no one was there.  The house was filled with the stink of worry and fear so I knew something had to have happened to you two.  Just followed the trail from there and found our neighborhood Alpha skulking about outside.”

 

“We leave you alone for 5 minutes and you kill everyone.”  A voice comes from the other doorway.  Eric’s eyes go wide.  “Jackson!”  The pair standing in the shadow of the doorway step into the room. Scott helping a weakened but very much alive Jackson.”  Eric squeezes Isaac’s hand before he bolts across the floor crashing into his pack mate and hugging him tightly.  Stiles grabs Scott in a tight hug before pulling Jackson and Eric in as well.  “I thought you were dead!”  Eric cries out, his body shaking as he holds Jackson close.  “Me too.”  Jackson says softly kissing Eric on the temple.  “I crawled around and found some unspent cartridges and was able to counter the wolfsbane in our wounds before it was too late.”  Scott says with a smile.  “We nearly lost Mr. Personality here though I don’t know how his wolf was able to hold on.  His heart had stopped by the time I found what I needed.”  “You’d be lost without me McCall.  Might as well admit it.”  Jackson says with an eye roll.  “I’m glad you’re OK.”  Jackson says quietly pulling Eric in for another hug.  “Can we get the hell out of here now?”  Isaac says slowly standing.  Eric is at his side a second later supporting him.  “We’ve got some unfinished business we need to attend to first.”  Derek says turning to James.  “I understand.”  James says meeting Derek’s gaze.  “I’m still mostly human I can’t fight you.”  Derek shakes his head.  “Where are they keeping your wife you idiot.”  Stiles asks with an annoyed shake of his head.  

 

“You sure you’re OK now?”  Eric asks Isaac as they are driving back to Beacon Hills 24 hours.  “Yeah just took a while for that wolfsbane sedative to wear off.”  Isaac says with a smile taking Eric’s hand in his.  “Sounds like pretty nasty stuff.”  Eric says as he signals to move around a slower moving vehicle.  As he moves back into his lane a moment later he looks in the mirror and smiles at the sight of Scott and Jackson pressed up against each other sound asleep.  “Get a picture of that.”  he says with a grin bumping Isaac with his arm and nodding towards the back seat.  “I’m so sorry you got pulled into this mess.”  Eric says taking Isaac’s hand and kissing it softly before rubbing it gently on his cheek. “How is any of that your fault baby boy.”  Isaac says snapping the picture and forwarding it to the entire pack.  “Just because some crazy person thinks your family owes him something doesn’t make it your fault.”  “I just feel responsible somehow.  I’m sorry he hurt you.”  Eric says with a shake of his head grinning slightly as he sees the Camaro up ahead of them whip around a slow moving car.   “It doesn’t matter now.  You took care of me.  My gorgeous brave mate rescued me.  Now we can get back home and I can take care of you.  Again and again.”  Isaac says with a soft growl.  “Oh yeah?”  Eric says with a grin smelling Isaac’s arousal.  “Baby boy I’m going to fuck you so hard.”  Isaac says softly leaning over the console and kissing Eric on the neck.  “You’re not going to be able to walk for days.”  Isaac says hotly as he licks up Eric’s neck to his ear and whispers.  “You’re going to be so full of my come.”  “Fuck Isaac.”  Eric whimpers as he reaches to adjust himself only to have his hand swatted away as Isaac starts working his zipper.  He leans over as he works Eric’s stiffness out of his pants.  Isaac looks up at Eric yellow eyes bright.  “You need to feed me right now.  Give me your come baby boy.”  Eric’s brows knit together and he whimpers softly.  He bites down on his lip seconds later when Isaac's hot wet mouth engulfs him.

 

Minutes later as Isaac’s finger finds its target inside him Eric whimpers again as he floods Isaac’s mouth.  

  
A loud groan comes from the back seat accompanied by the sound of a window being lowered.  “Couldn’t you losers have waited until we got home?!” Jackson exclaims  Scott laughs rolling his window down with a yawn.  “You mouth says no but your body says me next Jackson.”  Scott chuckles pointing to Jackson’s prominent erection.  “What do you expect I wake up and the car is full of sex stink.”  Jackson says turning to hide his crotch saying with a growl  “And shut up anyway.”  Isaac returns to his seat with a pleased look on his face and rubs the back of his hand across his wet lips. “Ready to switch guys?”  Eric says with a laugh.  “Hell no!”  Jackson says.  Both of you get back here you’re just going to fuck the rest of the way home.”  “I love you Jacks.”  Eric sing songs with a grin looking in the mirror.  Jackson huffs, catches Eric’s eye in the mirror and gives him a small grin and a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Short epilogue after this one.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning the pack arrives home.  Derek growls as the private drive turns and they see the large black SUV parked in front of the house.  He parks and climbs warily out of the Camaro with Stiles at his side.  Moments later Eric, Isaac, Scott, and Jackson arrive.  “I was wondering if you were ever going to come home.  I’ll have to admit part of me was hoping not.”  Chris Argent says from where he leaning against the hood of his SUV.  “What do you want.”  Derek says casually looking around for others.  “I’m here alone Derek.”  Chris says with a sigh slowly approaching the group of wolves.  One of my contacts alerted me about the trouble up north.  He knew of your packs alliance with Alpha Jones.  I was asked to pass on a message.”  “Oh this should be great.”  Jackson says crossing his arms and frowning at the hunter.  “The actions of the hunters were not authorized by their respective families.  The family heads apologize for their involvement in your….poor treatment.”  “Brutal attack, drugging, kidnapping, imprisonment,  yeah poor treatment.”  Scott says baring his teeth and flashing his eyes.  

 

“I can’t help but notice that you’re here alone trying to make a point?”  Eric says slipping his hand into Isaac’s.  Just then Peter comes walking out of the trees.  “See what happens when we don’t look after our land?  You get pests.”  Peter says with disdain before walking over to stand with Derek.  “The last time I was here things could have escalated to a point where both sides would have suffered loses.  I want Beacon Hills to be a safe place for both of our…...families.  You’ve proven you want that too.  What happened to the Jones pack will never happen here.  Not while my family is here.”  Chris holds his hand out as Peter scoffs loudly.  He is about to say something but is interrupted by Derek.  “I agree.”  He takes Chris’s hand and they shake.  “Bye now.”  Stiles says cheerfully and pulls Derek by the arm past Chris and towards the house.  The rest of the pack follows.  Peter stays and watches as Chris hops in his SUV and slowly drives away.  Eric hangs back and walks up to Peter.  “Thanks for coming to find us.”  Peter turns and nods slightly at Eric.  “Can I ask you a question?”  Peter looks up at the porch where Isaac is standing watching them.  “Of course.”  He says with a shrug.  “Why didn’t you kill James?  Take his Alpha power.”  Peter considered Eric for a moment.  “I have been an Alpha already.  The circumstances were not pleasant and it didn’t end well.  I’d rather not have to go through that again.  I’m happy with my place in the pack.  While the strength would be a nice upgrade there are…...other issues with being an Alpha….needs that don’t fit well with my personality type.  If he needed to be put down it would have been Derek’s call and his hands that executed the command.”  Eric shakes his head.  “Want to come in for some lunch?”  Peter gifts Eric with a rare genuine smile.  “Thank you but no, I have someplace I need to be.  I wanted to make sure everyone made it back safely.”  At that Peter gestures to the porch causing Eric to look over his shoulder.  “Your mate awaits.  I’m glad that everything turned out OK.”  Eric smiles before turning to join Isaac on the porch.

  
“You rested up?”  Eric asks as they enter the house.  “More or less.  Why?”  Isaac responds with a grin bumping his shoulder into Eric.  “Because my dear mate I believe you told me you were going to fuck me until I couldn’t walk any more.”  Jackson’s groan travels from the study.  As Eric grabs Isaac in his arms and carries him up the stairs they hear Scott comment.  “So glad the bedrooms are soundproof.”   With a kick of his foot Eric slams the door to their room and dumps Isaac on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at long last Family Ties is complete. I'm terribly sorry for how long it took. I have a feeling this is going to be the end of the Bitten series. I still have a work in progress in the Fall For You series and a pretty strong idea for a very angsty sequel.
> 
> As always thank you very much for reading. If you enjoyed the story please leave a comment or hit the kudos button. It's great motivation to know that people are reading my stories.
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
